The Downside of Being Real
by HP-fanfic-fan101
Summary: Pinocchio never wanted to leave Emma alone. It was his biggest regret and the most pressing of all his new and troublesome emotions. All he can do is try to make it up to her before it's too late and she wouldn't have any reason to want him around her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. If you want to sue, may I suggest the plot bunny that spent 2 hours in my head planning out the outline to this story the morning after I watched Episode 120 "The Stranger". I also blame the bunny for forcing me to continue this every time I thought this was getting too long, out of control or I was blocked.

* * *

_Pinocchio never wanted to leave Emma with that bad, scary man; he was a good boy, he promised his Papa that he would protect her, and teach her about her destiny, and good boys keep their promises. But that man _was_ really scary, and really really bad, and Romeo had enough money for everyone to leave and everyone was going to leave. Everyone except Emma; because a bunch of kids can't take care of a baby. A baby needs an adult to take care of her and there aren't going to be any adults wherever they are going. He can't take care of Emma either, he tried. He tried from when he first took her out of the tree until when they were put with the bad man. He tried afterwards too, but she still cries a lot so he must be doing something wrong. He must be messing up, and Emma needs someone who won't mess up right? She's too important to stay with someone who will mess things up. Maybe later when he's older he won't mess things up so much or she won't cry as much because then she will know how to talk and can tell him what she needs in a way he will understand._

Pinocchio looked at Emma one more time and then he looked at all the other kids waiting for him to decide whether or not he was going to go with them. He had a bad feeling about the decision he knew he was going to make. He knew that was his conscious because he felt the same way as he did when Jiminy told him he was making a bad decision. Pinocchio pressed his fingers to his lips, mentally promising to Emma that it will be just for a few years, before lightly pressing his fingers and the promise to her forehead. "Bye Emma" he whispered as he lightly stroked her hair. '_Just for a few years, I'll come back in a few years, I promise I will.'_ Then he left with the other children before she could figure out that she is being left behind and alone.

* * *

**358 words**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Originally this story was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got so long that I decided to turn all the section breaks into chapter breaks. With most of this story already written, the switch to a multi-chapter story from a single chapter means that many of the chapters are going to be short (as in under 1000 words).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Do I need to say it again? Once Upon a Time is not mine. I suppose that's for the best.

* * *

Pinocchio was fourteen before he tried to find Emma. After he, now known as August Booth, and the other kids left the foster home they got on the first bus they could find. They were trying to get as far away as quickly as possible before anyone could notice a group of kids wandering around. They tried to stay calm and close enough to one adult or another so that anyone looking could think they were with someone but without the adult they were following noticing them so that no one would call anyone that would bring them back to their foster 'dad'. They tried not to spend money if they could avoid it; mostly it was only spent when they got caught stealing food or sneaking onto a bus without a ticket.

They wandered around for almost a month that way before someone caught them all. Apparently the bus they were about to go on was on its way to Canada and so the adults were paying more attention to who was boarding the bus than they usually did. By this point the other kids weren't too pleased with the way Pinocchio never wanted to help steal food or money and that they always had to talk him into doing it and talk him out of feeling bad for stealing or lying. Although they all agreed to stick together, as they were questioned they all started to become uneasy. August would tattle, each of them were sure of it. He _hates_ lying and though they all were too afraid to go back, they weren't sure if August was more afraid of going back than he was of lying to adults.

Either way they didn't answer any of the questions about who they were, where their parents were, where they were going, or where they were from; nothing that would be able to help the adults return them to their foster father. Since no one was saying anything not even August, who curled in on himself so tightly that the adults gave up on trying to uncurl him in case they accidentally hurt him, the adults had no choice but to put them in a group home in the state they were now in as well as get them government-sponsored therapy in the hope of treating the trauma that they must have gone through for them not to be able to talk about it.

Over time the kids eventually ended up getting separated and loosing contact with each other. Their experiences, once the therapist was able to get them to talk about it, weren't any different than what other children had gone through. The kids were able to be placed into new families, ones that were more closely monitored to make sure it was a good fit, and continued with their therapy sessions until the therapist deemed them emotionally healthy enough to no long need the sessions. The only one left of the group who had yet to reach that stage of emotional health was August, and so seven years of therapy, later Dr. James was welcoming him into the office.

Pinocchio was aware of the other kids no longer needing therapy and he knew that it was because they had eventually opened up about their past and were able to get the appropriate help. However, Pinocchio couldn't talk about his past without sounding crazy; by now he knew that believing in fairy tale creatures being real but in a different world would only make everyone worry about him more. So he never mentioned that part of his life to anyone which didn't leave much more to talk about other than the events leading up to their escape. He didn't even talk about Emma or the guilt he feels for leaving her behind although occasionally he had brought up the subject vaguely enough to try to get advice on how to handle his feelings about it.

Part of him wanted to forget all about Emma, his promise, sometimes even his Papa because of all the negative feelings that were associated with not being with him anymore. But the other part of him was too afraid of what would happen if he did forget. He worried that he would never see his Papa again; that he would fail at his task; that if he did anything wrong or if he was ever not honest, selfless, and brave, he would be turned back into wood; that he wouldn't even know how to be honest, selfless and brave without Jiminy or his Papa there to tell him he was. He couldn't trust anyone else to tell him what was right and wrong because they were usually lying and he would end up doing something that was bad and he would be turned into wood. He was afraid to trust himself to know what was right and wrong and he was afraid of what it meant for him anytime he didn't feel bad about doing something he knew was wrong.

"I need your help."

Dr. James was a bit surprised to hear August be so blunt without being prompted first. Usually August would enter the room, sit in the seat across from his, and answer his questions about his daily life. Whenever it came to anything personal, August would give vague answers, try to change the subject, or if the therapist was persistent, August would shut his jaw and eyes tightly while curling in on himself and shaking his head 'no' just like the first time when he was questioned when they met. The only difference was that as he got older he kept his eyes open, though not always looking at the therapist unless it was to glare, and he crossed his arms where he sat instead of curling up on himself behind the seat.

"Well you know that I'm here to help you anyway that I can don't you?"

Dr. James gave August his best encouraging smile; this could be the furthest he's ever gone towards getting through to August, and he could see the boy needed help even though the group home was giving up on continuing August's sessions.

August looked at him once more before going back to fidgeting with his hands. He seemed to have come to a decision because he took a deep breath, stopped fidgeting, and looked the therapist in the eye when he spoke:

"You know how you mentioned that our foster father got charged for neglect because of the way he treated us? And how he's been put in jail?"

The therapist nodded, "In prison and for a long time". He wanted to add that August didn't have to worry about him anymore but that wouldn't really make sense for him to be. It's true that after all of them had escaped, Child Protective Services started to investigate John Gideon and started to build a case against him. CPS didn't have a strong enough case to press charges but they had stopped giving him more children so all he had was the newborn girl that had been found on the side of the road. Dr. James assumed that either CPS was watching how the man treated the child, to improve their case (which would be horrible), or CPS was worried that it would be cruel to cause anymore disruptions to the life of someone who had already been through so much at so young an age (although she would've been young enough that it likely wouldn't have affected her for too long in his view, though not all therapists would agree).

August nodded and looked away for a moment obviously thinking about what he wanted to say next. "There was… there was a girl there… when we left I mean, I don't know how long she was there afterwards…" he trailed off, ducking his head and looking angry or ashamed.

The therapist was curious, obviously he knew about the girl but he wasn't aware that August or any of the other kids knew about her. No one had mentioned it and now he was wondering if they didn't because they assumed someone else, maybe August, would. Before he could go check his notes to see if August had hinted about her before he had to first answer the boy.

"Do you mean Emma?"

August nodded and seemed to be fighting with himself in not appearing eager for more.

"She stayed at that home until Mr. Gideon was arrested. She would've been sent to a different home after that, she may even be adopted by now like most of your friends are."

"So you don't know where she is exactly." August looked crestfallen and he was sitting so still that the knuckles on his fist were white against his shorts.

"Was she…" he looked up briefly before looking away again as if he was afraid of the answer, "was she treated okay? I mean he didn't hurt her or anything did he? She's just a baby she can't do anything so it wouldn't make sense to do anything to her right?"

'_Huh. This must have been something that has been bothering him for years. Why wouldn't he have said anything earlier at least for her sake? Was he worried about what the other kids would have done if he did? And now that he's finally talking about it, how much can I and should I tell him without him closing off again?'_

"Well, as you know he was charged with neglect, so that means that Emma had been left alone a bit and sometimes may not have gotten as much to eat as she should have…" he paused to watch August's reaction though the boy seemed to be making an effort not to show any. "She also had some bruises over the years, they could have been caused by anything though-"

"What did the reports say caused them?" August asked urgently.

"I'm afraid I can't give you details about someone else's files just as I wouldn't give out details of your files. I can only tell you the things that are in public record." The therapist replied calmly.

August broke eye contact again this time looking resigned, "Okay, what do the public records say".

"Well she's certainly a tough little girl," Dr. James told him to lighten the mood. "She seems to get into more trouble standing up to bullies than actually picking fights so that's good. That she cares so much."

August grinned a bit with that news before frowning again, "So there was a chance that she wouldn't care about people hurting, because of how she was raised?"

"There's always a chance of people not caring about other people hurting; it doesn't matter how anyone was raised. All anyone can do is try their best to teach them wrong from right and give them more chances to do what's right than what's wrong."

"I want to see her. Or… I mean… I'd like to contact her if it's possible. Will you help me?"

August looked so hopeful Dr. James didn't want to promise him something he couldn't deliver; "I'll see what I can do but her caseworker isn't going to let some random person talk to her, for Emma's own protection of course. You're going to have to explain why you want to contact her, and why now." Dr. James would like an answer to the 'why now' question himself. John Gideon had been imprisoned for more than a month; although, upon reflection, August's increased tension did seem to start around the same time as when he was told about the case so maybe it was just a matter of time.

For the first time in his years of therapy, Pinocchio was talking about all his feelings and getting help with handling them. He still didn't talk about specific events in his life that would let the therapist know that he was a fairy tale creature, but he figured out how to explain his problems regardless of the specifics. He didn't feel good about getting better at manipulating the truth but at least he was being truthful with his feelings and that was more important. Also during each session Pinocchio was given more information about Emma and different ways he would be able to contact her.

* * *

**2051 words**

**Author's Note:** I mentioned in the Author's Note of the last chapter that because this story was conceived as a one-shot, some of the chapters are longer than others. This is one of the few chapters that are over 1000 words. I really feel the need to apologize for the next chapter, it is only 523 words but I really like how it turned out so I'm unwilling [and quite frankly afraid] to change it to make it longer. I hope you will forgive me.

Next chapter comes out in 2 weeks/14 days; it's the schedule I've set out for myself so that I always have a consistent update schedule even when I have to write a new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** If Once Upon a Time was mine, I'd be getting paid for this story so I wouldn't be broke.

* * *

Pinocchio wasn't able to contact Emma directly because of privacy issues; however the caseworker agreed to be a go-between if he agreed to have his letters screened to make sure they were appropriate for a 7-year old. The closest Pinocchio was able to get to telling her about her origins was by sending her an old library copy of the Snow White story on her eighth birthday. Otherwise, he talked about general things he thought she would be able to relate to and asked her questions about her life to encourage her to think of him as a friend. He also wrote little stories specifically for her since he had been encouraged to write his life like a story back when he used to not talk in therapy and he had grown to like writing.

The stories he wrote her usually were in the form of a fairy tale based on what she told him and where she was a princess. Both Dr. James and Emma's caseworker gave advice on how he could improve his stories to Emma so that those stories could help her in her everyday life; apparently he had a talent for writing that they wanted to encourage. Emma seemed to enjoy his stories as well as having a pen pal even though she wasn't able to meet him. Unfortunately, as she approached her ninth birthday she lost interest in the fairy tale-style to the stories and started to insist on not being called Princess Emma anymore. He adapted the letters and stories for her however he wondered about the change, especially when she wouldn't talk about it. The caseworker didn't seem to know and Dr. James would just remind Pinocchio about when he used to not talk about what was bothering him so he should try to be patient and wait for when she was ready to talk about it.

Pinocchio didn't get the time to wait until Emma was ready to talk about it because her letters stopped coming as frequently as they used to. When it reached the point where he was getting fewer letters per month than when they first started communicating, Pinocchio asked Dr. James for information. Within a week Pinocchio received a letter from the caseworker informing him that she was retiring but she was sure that her successor would take up where she left off.

The new caseworker didn't. According to her, she had enough work to do without playing messenger pigeon, and anyway it was inappropriate for a sixteen year old boy to be writing to a nine year old girl. Pinocchio tried to explain that the letters were innocent and that Emma was like a sister to him; he even went as far as to send a copy of the types of things they wrote to each other about, but she ignored all of it. Not even Dr. James was able to convince the caseworker to let the kids communicate. The most he was able to do was to get permission for Pinocchio to write one last letter to Emma so she would know that there wouldn't be anymore and why.

* * *

Pinocchio wasn't going to give up that easily, he had already waited too long to find out what happened to Emma, he should at least try to speak to her in person. He was 18 and no longer a ward of the state or a patient of Dr. James when he was accepted into a Journalism program at Boston University. He specifically chose to go there so that he could hopefully be closer to Emma or at least be in the same state as her so that he could watch over her.

His new plan was simple; to go straight to the source. Using a phone book, Pinocchio was easily able to find the local office for Child Protective Services and from the last letter, he knew Emma's caseworker's name. Since he apparently wasn't allowed to directly contact a _child_, he was going to contact the caseworker directly; stalk her if he had to, however he wasn't sure how far he was willing to go in order to find Emma.

With a plan in mind he was able to walk up to the CPS office much calmer than he would have expected and with all the charm he'd picked up from other people over the years, he walked up to the administrator's assistant's desk and waited for the young lady there to notice his presence before he spoke: "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me get in contact with my little sister. We've been separated for a while and now that I've aged-out of the system I don't know where to start."

She looked him over briefly, taking in his clean-cut appearance, semi-relaxed posture as he leaned on the desk, gentle smile and somewhat earnest-looking eyes, or maybe she was just a bit attracted to him, before letting out a breath and turning back to her computer. "Name and Age?"

"Emma Swan, 11" Pinocchio responded promptly, a bit surprised that it would be this easy.

"I meant yours," the assistant said tilting her head slightly as she smirked at him.

"Oh," he paused blushing a bit in embarrassment, the assistant's smirk only grew wider as her eyes took on a predatory gleam. "August Booth, 18."

The assistant looked him over again as if she was considering something; "Those were the names we were given, I don't know why they're different" he rushed to explain.

She continued to appraise him a bit longer before giving a non-committal sound and shrug then turning her attention to what she was now typing on the computer. "Well our policy is to not give out personal information to people just because they ask…" she trailed off.

Pinocchio, realizing that the assistant was waiting for a reaction, obligingly looked devastated by the news. The assistant looked at him sympathetically and reached over to pat his hand as if to console him. "I'll tell you what I'll do though," she almost whispered in a conspiratorial manner while she leaned in closer to him. Pinocchio leaned in also, as if he was eager to hear what she was going to say next. Seemingly pleased with his reactions thus far, she picked up the phone and looked away long enough to consult the computer while she punched in the number therefore too distracted to notice that Pinocchio was trying to memorize the number as she dialed.

"I called her caseworker; the best way to contact your sister will be through her."

Since the phone was ringing he only had time to say a quick 'thank you' and stop himself from rolling his eyes at her for pretending she was doing him a favour when he already knew that their policy for all inquires about a child go through the caseworker. He really had to repress the urge to roll his eyes or give off any other sign of annoyance as the assistant insisted on holding the phone between the two of them so that their faced had to be almost pressed against each other so that they could both speak to and hear the caseworker.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but I've noticed that there's information missing in Emma Swan's records. If you and the girl could come by the main office tomorrow afternoon we can have this matter cleared up in no time."

"Excuse me?" The caseworker said outraged, "now you listen here little girl; I've been doing this job longer than you've probably been _alive_ and I've never, I repeat NEVER had incomplete records. So you just turn off your Walkman and go find the records you lost because I _know_ I did my job properly." The caseworker then hung up before the assistant could say anything further.

"Sorry about that she's a real piece of work that one." She told Pinocchio apologetically.

"Don't let it bother you." He told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "Is there any chance your story could be true, because I could try for you." He offered.

"Well I suppose so. We've just started digitizing all our records for easier access. Who knows, with her being so defensive about her records maybe there are some incomplete records to be found." She said vindictively.

Pinocchio picked up the phone and waited until the assistant gave him the number before he dialed. He then relayed the message about the information possibly being lost in the transition, before the caseworker rudely cut him off and threatened to talk to their supervisor if they called her again.

Pinocchio and the assistant were quiet for a moment before Pinocchio turned around to leave.

"August wait," the assistant called. She then wrote out something on a piece of paper and rushed over to give it to him. "I hope you can find your sister, let me know if there's anything I can do to help or if you just need to talk." She told him as she placed the paper in his hands.

"Uh, thanks..." he stammered before looking at the paper with her name and phone number written on it, "Juillet. I hope I didn't get you into trouble."

She just waved off the last remark before giving him a teasing smile, "You know," she paused "Juillet is French for July – although my family is Italian so that's weird, but anyway... – July and August isn't that cute?" She gave him a wink and turned back to her desk after she saw him blush and smile back.

* * *

**1602 words**

**Author's Note:** I changed my mind on the chapter length; you all have been waiting too long for me to give you a few paragraphs and then leave you to wait another 2 weeks when I have this already written. (Also I'm afraid I might lose reader interest if I did.) So I attached what was going to be chapter 4 to the end of the original chapter 3. This wouldn't be the first time I've had to play around with already written chapters (actually I've had to do that with all my multi-chapter stories so far). It wouldn't even be the first time I've combined two chapters together for this story as the original chapter 8 was only three paragraphs before I attached chapter 9 to it. (And now you know how much of this story is already written at this point.)


	4. Chapter 4

A week later Pinocchio called Juillet. During this time he had been debating with himself on whether he, a fairytale character (who may or may not turn back to a wooden puppet), could – or would be allowed to – date a real girl (especially one from a world without magic). He was also worried about what would happen if he fell in love with her or if it was possible for her to be his True Love. Would he be able to carry out his mission? Could they be together if he did? Would she even want to be together or be his True Love?

At that point he shook himself out of the panic that had started to build inside him. He was 18 after all, he was too old to let his teenage fears about romantic relationships stop him from wanting to have one. And who said it had to be romantic anyway? She offered to help him find his sister and if they happen to become friends along the way, then that was fine; and if it seemed like they were becoming more than friends... well he'll just have to figure it out if or when it happens and not panic over the possibility. With that reassurance in mind, he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey Juillet it's me, August, um... I don't know if you remember me-"

"Dedicated big brother with the ocean-blue eyes and oak-brown hair? Yeah, I remember you." Pinocchio blushed; he could _hear_ her smiling and could picture her giving him one of those looks from before. "So what's up?"

"Oh! Um..." Pinocchio thought quickly. "My midterm exams are done – I don't know how I did but I think I did okay – so now that I'm on a break I thought that maybe we could get together sometime... you know, to figure out our next step to finding Emma."

"August, do I make you nervous?" Pinocchio could hear her chuckling quietly as well as movement which he could only imagine as her leaning towards him though they were on opposite ends of the phone line.

"No!" He practically squeaked. Then cringing either at his voice or the lie he continued, "I mean yes, a little bit, we don't have to if you don't want to..."

"Now I didn't say that; just give me a few minutes to get changed and I'll meet you in an hour. You live in the dorms right? I'll meet you in the front."

"Really? Are you sure you won't get in trouble with your boss for taking off, or need more time to get here?"

"I only work there part-time as a part of my program. I wasn't working there today and I live just off-campus so I'm sure I can get there on time. So if you just hold off on your questions for a little while longer, I'll be able to answer them in person alright?"

Pinocchio nodded, then realising that she couldn't see him, he gave an affirmative answer before they both hung up.

When he called her, he didn't know that was her _home_ number; that must mean she liked him right?

* * *

By the end of that first date Pinocchio had found out that Juillet was only two years older than him and in her second to last year of school in the Social Worker program. He also found out that she was very outgoing, had many different kinds of friends and those friends were in different programs or already working. He told her about his life in foster care and about how he used to write to Emma before Emma's previous caseworker retired and Emma ended up with this one.

They both agreed that Emma's current caseworker was mean, "but that doesn't make her evil. She doesn't intend to hurt others it's just that her actions – while probably doing good for someone on the outside – causes unintentional harm hidden on the inside where it may not even be noticed until years later."

"I suppose you're right" Juillet agreed. "She's just too stuck on the rules to remember to be compassionate."

They then got into a long discussion about what makes something right or wrong, under what types of circumstances does something previously thought to be one, becomes the other. They also discussed how morals and ethics play into the decision as well as who is involved and how to justify the characteristics of those involved or of people in general as making someone eligible to be an exception to a rule.

After a moment of reflection Pinocchio then asked if Juillet had found out anything about the caseworker's records or anything that could help them get Emma reassigned to a more sympathetic caseworker. Unfortunately, the one she had was efficient at her job and the only errors ever found in her records were minor enough to be acceptable. "No wonder she's 'too busy to play messenger pigeon'" he quoted. Juillet nodded since she had already heard about why August couldn't write to his sister anymore.

"My father was Italian" Pinocchio said to change topics, "I learned a bit before he got ill. Do you speak Italian?"

"Only a little," she replied before they started a conversation in clearly bad Italian, laughing at themselves the whole time for their mistakes. After a moment to catch their breath Juillet stated, "You never mentioned your father; what was his name?"

Pinocchio took another breath, this time to think about how he would answer. "I'm not sure... I just always called him 'Papa'."

It was more or less the truth after all; he did always call his father 'Papa' and he wasn't sure if Geppetto would've still been called 'Geppetto' in this world. Pinocchio decided he wasn't ready to tell Juillet his father's name because then it would only be a matter of time before she made the connection to him thinking he was Pinocchio. And he already told her that he had seen a therapist for years, so he didn't want her to think that he was crazy.

"Aw that's so sad." She replied to his earlier answer, "Maybe I can find it in either yours or Emma's records."

"I don't think so," he said slowly as if he was thinking it over. "A friend of the family was entrusted to help get us to safety before she became ill too. Then it was just Emma and I until we ended up in foster care."

Juillet paused puzzled. "I thought I read somewhere that Emma was found on the side of a road. And that someone, you I assume, found her there."

"You have to understand I was a kid who just saw the only people I knew or cared about get something that may or may not be cured and had some knowledge that they weren't the only ones. Add to that a responsibility over a new born and I'm sure you can understand that my mind wouldn't be working as well as it used to, or that my memories of that point in time wouldn't make sense."

Juillet looked at him sadly, quietly took his hand, and leaned close to him not knowing how else to respond or show support. Pinocchio welcomed the gesture and they walked in silence that way until they reached Juillet's home.

"I had a great time talking with you; I hope we can do this again soon." She told him warmly as she slowly pulled herself away.

Pinocchio smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm free tomorrow; we can go see a movie."

"It's a date." She responded returning the hug and kissing his cheek before turning toward her door. Just before she entered she looked back to see August staring at her with a silly grin and blushing-red cheeks. She gave him a wink and then closed the door behind her as he walked back to campus.

* * *

**1321 words**

**Author's Note:** Since it's been asked, I've decided to post every week; however, after the last chapter I had gone through the rest of my pre-written chapters and found more that would benefit from being combined. So now I have 2 other chapters after this already written and I'll be starting on writing the rest of the story as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** For anyone not happy with the Pinocchio/Juillet relationship, I'm sorry but there's a bit more in this chapter and the next; then I'll be back to Pinocchio and Emma.

* * *

After that date, Pinocchio and Juillet had another two before she attempted to kiss him on the lips and his anxiety about True Love and True Love's Kiss caused him to stop her. That awkward moment was followed by another when a few dates later he decided to take the risk of trying True Love's Kiss no matter what happened as a result.

What he didn't anticipate was the confusion he would feel afterward. Pinocchio knew that in a world without magic there wouldn't be anything like fireworks erupting or a spontaneous flock of signing birds, but he expected something more than a slight tingle on his lips. Thinking he must've done the kiss wrong (it was his First after all,) he leaned in to try again. He did not notice that Juillet had been trying to get his attention since he kissed her or that she was also confused by the sudden kiss and wasn't interested in another until she got an explanation for his sudden recovery.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you." He shrugged; now wondering if kissing her was the wrong thing to do. Maybe in this world, girls are supposed to kiss the guys. All he knows about romantic relationships in this world is mostly what he learned through TV and magazines, and he knew from asking Dr. James about it that those weren't always accurate portrayals. They didn't talk about romantic relationships beyond that because Pinocchio had never really shown an interest in it. Pinocchio just assumed that love would be just as obvious here as it was in the fairytale world. Love was supposed to be powerful here too; at least that's what he understood from what he learned growing up here.

Pinocchio looked at Juillet who at some point had raised her eyebrow skeptically and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You love me." At his nod in confirmation, she continued. "So what about earlier when I tried to kiss you and you said you couldn't because of your anxiety issues? Didn't you love me then?"

Even Pinocchio could tell that Juillet was suspicious and possibly hurt so he knew he needed to think about what he was going to say before he did anything to damage the relationship or lose her. "I still loved you; I think it's just that my anxiety about showing you has by now overpowered my anxiety about not showing you.

She tried to hold her skeptical look but it was obvious that she was barely holding back a small smile. When her grin finally forced its way through, she stepped close enough to him that they were almost breathing the same air just because she knew it would keep him off-balance.

"So you loved then... you love me now..." she locked eyes with him as she spoke, grinning throughout. "When did you first realise you loved me, I wonder?"

Pinocchio didn't know if she expected answer or not so he decided it was better if he did; though it was hard to think clearly when she was so close to him that she was nearly pressed against him.

"Um, since we first met?"

"Come on now," she teased as she pulled back slightly. "No one falls in love at first sight except in fairytales. So tell me honestly, when was it?" She was truly curious now.

"I'm really not sure exactly when I knew I _loved_ you but I knew after our first date that I wanted to see you again and again for I don't know how long." That was the thing he found most frustrating about a relationship in this world; there are no clear signs from the start regarding with whom you were supposed to spend the rest of your life. He was aware that there are so many false alarms and it seems to cause so much pain to people and he was somewhat terrified about what he would feel if Juillet wasn't his True Love.

Juillet didn't seem to have any of these worries as she leaned back into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well I knew I wanted to see you again and again since you first walked in the office trying to find Emma." At his confused frown (since she had stated earlier that no one falls in love at first sight) she pulled him a bit closer so he ended up holding her at her waist to keep his balance.

"I have never seen someone as dedicated to his family as you are to Emma. Whenever I wonder why I wanted to be in this profession, I think of your love for Emma and I'm reminded of all the wonderful people out there who deserve to be with a family who will love them just as much." She paused for a moment while still looking Pinocchio in the eyes, hers was shining with sincerity and his was roaming over her face as fast as his heart was beating.

"I think if I had to pick one moment where I knew I was in love with you," she whispered "it would've been this one." This time when they kissed, Pinocchio may not have seen fireworks but he certainly felt them within him.

* * *

**879 words**


	6. Chapter 6

Their relationship continued until just after Juillet graduated 2 years later. They were in different places in their lives with different goals so although the breakup was amicable and they fortunately managed to remain in something of a friend status, Pinocchio was still too crushed to contemplate dating again. His lingering romantic feelings for Juillet made their friendship more than a bit awkward at times, but no more than the day, over two years after their breakup, when she told him that she was in a serious relationship with her current boyfriend.

She must have realised how weird it would be for him to hear that even though the two guys did seem to get along well, because she gave Pinocchio the contact information of a private investigator friend of hers almost like an apology. There was nothing Pinocchio could do about their relationship that he hadn't already done in the years he pined after her. And when he was really being honest with himself, he had to admit that Juillet and her boyfriend were good together (maybe not as good as himself and Juillet, but good enough that he could try to be happy for her). So he took the P.I.'s info as gratefully as he could muster; the search for Emma hadn't gone much further in the past few years since he met Juillet other than following the caseworker around until one day the caseworker spotted them and threatened to call the police on them both.

After that they couldn't think of another way to find Emma without risking a criminal record (the caseworker seemed more serious about this threat than any of her previous ones), and a criminal record would have detrimental effects on both their future endeavors so Pinocchio was glad that her P.I. friend was well-connected and knowledgeable enough now that she felt that he would be able to help him.

* * *

Pinocchio had to save up a bit to be able to pay the private investigator but within months of hiring the guy, not long before Emma's 16th birthday, the P.I. told Pinocchio he knew where Emma was and he could reunite them.

Obviously Pinocchio was excited and it must have shown on his face; unfortunately, based on what the P.I. said next, this guy was not one of Juillet's more trustworthy friends.

"Another $100 in addition to the rest of my pay and I don't tell anyone about this." He offered.

"What?"

"You and the girl don't look anything alike, nor do you have the same last name. Now correct me if I'm wrong (though I already checked so I know I'm not) but I'm sure CPS would try to keep families together, and there is no record of you two ever being in the same room. In fact, other than an article about someone your age finding her or a brief period where your recorded foster homes overlap, the only connection I've found between you and Miss. Swan are the complaints her caseworker has logged with the local police. So $100 and _Juillet_ nor anyone else has to know that to get to Emma, I had to get through the misinformation the police put in her official records to keep her safe from her teen stalker. Two hundred and I don't know anything about how her stalker was able to get to her, my tracks are already covered if something were to happen to her."

"Nothing's going to happen to her and I am NOT a stalker!" Pinocchio yelled. "I'm just trying to find my only connection to my real home. I'd die before I let Emma be hurt."

"Yeah well I still need you to cover the additional costs so..." he trailed off with the 'fork it over' hand gesture.

Pinocchio stared at him in shock and disbelief. "I barely have enough to pay you as it is, can't I pay you with a post-dated cheque? I started at a paper so I'll start getting stable pay instead of whatever I can save from the stories I'm able to sell." He tried to reason with the man.

The P.I. sighed as if he was making a big concession, "Fine, if you're willing to take the chance that Juillet will find out-"

"Juillet knows everything about me including and especially my interest in Emma and why, so maybe you should just give me the information for the agreed price or I will take this money and my future income to pay someone else to find her!"

The P.I. didn't seem the least bit concerned by Pinocchio's threat; in fact, he actually looked _smug_ when he replied. "What a shame to waste the time you could be spending on reconnecting with Emma, on looking for someone else who would be willing to go past the police's block on her information. I only did it because you were a friend of Julie's, other people however..." he shrugged. "Then of course is the little matter of her soon being old enough to take herself out of the system. That will _probably_ make her harder to track down if he does and you can forget about gaining her trust after that point."

Pinocchio considered the P.I.'s words for a minute before he finally responded. "You shut up now and I'll get you your hundred," He ground out. "Guess I'm going without groceries for a while."

"What's a little hunger compared to reuniting with the girl you'd die to protect?" The P.I. quipped. Pinocchio just glared at him so he made the 'zipped lip' gesture and remained quiet until after the exchange of money for information. With a quick "Pleasure doing business with you" from the P.I. as he departed, Pinocchio hoped that he never had to deal with the guy again and that the information on Emma was good.

* * *

**973 words**

**Author's Note:** Last chapter with Juillet, next chapter Emma. This is where I hit my writer's block as it is the beginning of really the most important part of the story (the beginning of what had sparked this story idea and I'm sure the part that all you readers came here for). So naturally, I'm terrified of screwing this part up and I'm pretty sure that's why it took 7 chapters to reach it when my original idea was to have the whole story done in one.

My other worry… I wanted this to be done before the next season came out (when I realised that this story was going to be longer than anticipated) which means I now have less than a month to work on this and dwindling confidence in my future writing ability. I really hope the next set of chapters will be good...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** *Sigh* I was hoping to have 6 chapters to post now not four. At this rate I'm not going to make my end-of-month deadline. How depressing.

* * *

The information on Emma was good and the next day Pinocchio was outside Emma's high school as classes let out for lunch. He didn't know how to approach Emma, but after all these years of searching, he knew he wasn't going to waste any time on doubt or indecision. It was with renewed determination that he spent his lunch hours leading up to Emma's 16th birthday, watching her during her lunch break and creating a story about her and everything he knew about her life just like he used to do.

The day of her birthday Pinocchio found Emma sitting under a tree apart from everyone in the courtyard in what he was beginning to suspect was her favourite spot to think or mope. He guessed she was really not in the mood to be polite based on how she just breezed past the group of girls he usually sees her talking to, however briefly those talks were. Pulling together his courage, Pinocchio quietly walked over to where she was sitting and placed the story in front of her before taking up a spot beside her.

"Happy Birthday Princess"

Emma looked up at him silently, completely ignoring the story. Since Emma wasn't saying anything or looking away from his face, Pinocchio smiled at her and picked up the story for her to see. He noticed that as she watched his movements, her eyes flickered to the cover of the story he was holding, before locking onto his face again. Other than that brief eye movement the rest of her stayed perfectly still.

Pinocchio reigned in his widening grin lest Emma becomes wary; he may not understand a lot about this world but he was sure Emma was realising who he was. Pinocchio was grateful that he dyed his hair and was wearing coloured contacts so that he looked like he did when they first met.

He had wondered if it would make a difference since she had been too young to probably see back then but clearly, being a fairytale character herself must have made her be able to sense that she knew him. It must be that or that he had always described himself as having red hair and brown eyes in his stories to her even as his hair and eyes began to change. Pinocchio always saw his true self as the red-haired, brown-eyed boy his Papa carved so he didn't consider it a lie to portray himself in that way then or now.

He was so happy that she recognised him; he could feel his spirit soar.

"Leave me alone."

...and then his spirit crashed.

"What?" He was flabbergasted, "What do you mean 'leave you alone' why would you want me to do that?" He asked the girl who had turned her attention back to what was in her hands before he had approached her. Pinocchio tried to get a better look at it but she immediately clenched it between her hands so he couldn't.

"Just do" she replied in a tight voice. When he made no motion to comply (being as shocked as he was) Emma got up and walked away.

"Wait, Emma wait!" Now he was moving, but she wasn't stopping. "Emma" he ran up and got in front of her, forcing her to stop. "Why would you want me to leave? I've been trying to find you for years." Pinocchio's hands had gone up to grip her by the shoulders at some point while he spoke, and he was staring her in the eye intently.

Emma's face took on a pained expression before she pulled herself out of his grasp and continued to walk away. It was that expression and the sound he was sure was her whispering 'please' that kept him from following her.

* * *

Pinocchio returned to work just as his lunch break was ending and tried to focus on his task. Inevitably his mind continued to stray towards Emma throughout the afternoon. Those stray thoughts and confusion it invoked resulted in a lower quality of work than he usually would be capable of and therefore worsened his mood. When the end of the day finally arrived, Pinocchio raced home so that he may mope in peace.

As far as Pinocchio was concerned he had failed. Emma had no reason to form a connection with him, she had no reason to neither listen to him nor believe in the curse and her responsibility to break it. Every fairytale creature and story will be stuck without their happy endings, everyone he had ever known, loved, or even heard about and may have wanted to one day meet, will be forever miserable and it was all his fault.

It was his fault for leaving Emma, his fault for being too scared of their foster father to stay to protect her, watch over her, and guide her as he should have. As he _promised_ his Papa he would have. It was his fault for being foolish or naive enough to believe that everything would somehow work itself out to make Emma be the saviour she was destined to be without him to guide her from the beginning.

Pinocchio walked over to the bathroom mirror and removed his coloured contacts so that he may see into the _blue_ eyes he somehow had. He was convinced now more than when he was younger that it was a reminder from the Blue Fairy; a warning and punishment for dooming them all by leaving Emma on her own. For not being as honest, selfless, and brave as he should have been. (He didn't think back then that it was going to be so hard since he had done it before to earn his boyhood status.)

Pinocchio had been terrified when he first noticed that his hair and eyes were changing. He had thought that in this world-without-magic that the magic used to turn him into a real boy was wearing off. He went to bed each night with nightmares that he wouldn't wake up or that if he did, it would be in his wooden form.

During those days he would sometimes pass a reflective surface and need a few moments to recognise himself. When he did, he would then examine himself for any further changes; were his eyes a slight shade lighter, another hair a slight shade darker. Once he inevitably found that it was his panic would increase to the point where he couldn't breathe.

His eyes would go wide as he would watch his reflected self turn completely to wood. Eventually he would collapse to the ground, too stiff to move until someone would physically have to shake him out of his panicked state before it led him to asphyxia.

As terrifying as those moments were, he could never tell anyone and have them believe him. Not if he didn't want people to think he was crazy and give him so many drugs he forgot who he was. Given that he wouldn't tell anyone and no one was able to figure out the cause of his panic attacks, Pinocchio had never been able to be placed in another foster home.

By the time Pinocchio had started opening up about himself to Dr. James, his hair was almost completely brown and his eyes almost completely blue. Dr. James was able to help him to understand that hair changing colour (i.e. getting darker) as one aged was completely normal.

Unfortunately, neither Dr. James nor any book either of them could find had a good explanation for why his eyes alone got lighter. Pinocchio had privately surmised that it must've been the lingering work of the Blue Fairy and pushed those worries to the back of his thoughts. He believed – or at least hoped – that as long as he did get around to convincing Emma of her destiny in time, he wouldn't die or become wood.

As Pinocchio looked at his reflection now, he tried to regain some of that calm that came from the knowledge that there still was time and he was trying (for whatever that was worth to his spell).

By the time he was ready for bed he was back to being confused instead of miserable; he just couldn't understand Emma's reaction to him, especially if she knew who he was. Maybe she didn't, maybe he had misread her because he had been so blinded by his own excitement. 'I will try again with Emma tomorrow,' Pinocchio decided as he began to drift off to sleep, 'and this time I'll be more open to what she's really trying to say.'

* * *

**1434 words**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** This chapter is in Emma's point of view and explains her behaviour to anyone who wasn't happy with her after the previous chapter.

* * *

Emma approached her usual spot to find the guy from the previous day already sitting there. She turned around annoyed but intent on finding somewhere else where she could be alone except he had already spotted her.

"Emma" he called as he ran up to catch her, "Hey Emma, wait".

One of these days she was going to have to carry her baton with her to scare these creeps off instead of ending up fighting them. "What do you want" she lashed out.

"Just to talk," he said as he raised his hands defensively as he attempted to mollify her. "Listen we got off to a bad start and I just want a chance to start over."

"If I give you that chance, then will you leave?"

The man smiled wryly and said "I'm afraid I can't promise you that".

"Why not? Why is it so important to you that you talk to me?" Emma crossed her arms and shifted her weight to the side of her hip as she made herself look as intimidating as possible.

"Because I made a promise a long time ago that I would look after you and I'd like to keep it."

Emma inhaled sharply as something flickered in the back of her memory then scowled as he took a step closer to her. He didn't seem fazed by her intimidating pose anymore. "Well you've already broken that promise once so you may as well break it again and leave. I don't need anyone to look after me. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

For a moment she thought she saw guilt flash across his face before it was replaced with something she thought was akin to fondness. "I bet you can." He said with a fond tone that verified the fond look he directed her way.

Emma shifted a bit uncomfortably; it was never a good sign when men looked at her that way. She was beginning to feel something towards him which she would insist was wariness because clearly there was something a bit off with him.

"Well then, I've heard you out, now leave. Otherwise I'll call the police and have you charged with harassment or stalking."

The man groaned and looked like he was considering whether or not he should leave. Emma wasn't about to relax until she knew he would be gone for good; she's had enough creepy stalkers uprooting her life and worst of all, she had never been given a name or seen the stalker's face. 'For all I know, whoever it was could still be after me. He could be that person only now he's a bit bolder since there's no one around.'

As Emma watched and waited for the guy to leave, he started to rummage around in his bag. However before she had time to get into a defensive position, he pulled out a stack of papers stapled together.

"Is that the story?" she blurted before she could think about what she said. 'Damn it Emma stop getting excited every time someone says they have a story for you. You know better' she chastised herself, 'how many times do I have to fall for the same prank before I learn.'

"Yeah." He started playing with the edges nervously. Emma now had a decision to make; on one side, she really did want to believe that this guy was telling the truth and the best way to probably figure that out was by seeing if this new story was written similarly to the others she had gotten from her brother all those years ago. On the other side, she's been teased and picked on too many times by kids who were jealous that she had someone who cared about her but had never met. It was more likely that this guy was part of a prank but no one at her latest group home knew about her secret brother. She made sure to never mention him so how would they have been able to get so many of the details right?

Emma and the guy stared at each other as neither one seemed to know what to do next. Finally Emma's curiosity won and she cautiously walked toward the other man to take the story from him. He gave it up without protest and continued to stand where he was, waiting.

"I'm going to read through this to see if you are who you say you are," she said with a confidence she didn't feel. "If I believe you, I'll speak to you this time next week, if I don't, I'll call the cops."

Emma watched his reaction carefully as he sighed in apparent relief and then smiled at her. He looked about to say something so Emma turned quickly on her heel and walked away. She was beginning to hope that he was her big brother after all and she couldn't let that unfounded hope cloud her judgement just because he seemed to honestly be trying to connect with her the way she used to imagine her brother would. 'If this is a lie then I will have _everyone_ involved charged with harassment' she vowed as she unconsciously held the story protectively to her chest.

* * *

Back in class Emma was talking to three other girls from her group home since she hadn't met with them over the lunch break. The four of them had planned on moving out of the group home and had spent the previous two months getting or settling themselves in their jobs and looking for an apartment to rent. Emma didn't really trust these other girls enough to want to be roommates with them but after searching many ads she had given up on the idea of being able to afford anything as decent on only her security guard salary as she could afford by combing her salary with theirs. Between school and work she likely wouldn't have to see the other girls too often anyway.

Emma had considered dropping school so she could get more shifts but something always held her back. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she figured that something was what her brother would say if she ever met him and he found out that she had. She remembered how it seemed like he believed attending and doing well in school was incredibly important. He was the only person who had ever seemed to truly care about her and how she was doing so she tried to do well so that he could be proud of her. Admittedly she had been struggling more as she got older but she hoped that it was because of circumstances instead of that she was no longer capable of doing well.

"Emma, don't forget we have a place to check out after school. You remembered to get the day off right?" One of the girls whispered after nudging Emma with her elbow to get Emma's attention. The other two girls were also looking at Emma and waiting for her answer.

"Of course, but guys we _really_ need to decide on a place soon, we've already lost our chance with the first two we saw because we couldn't agree."

"Good riddance, they were stink holes anyway," replied the second girl.

"Affordable stink holes that were close to school" argued the third.

"The second place looked like it was recently a crime scene! It probably was given the neighbourhood, and that other one should probably be condemned." The second countered.

"It was _not_ that bad." The third responded.

"It doesn't matter now because they're both no longer available." Emma told them as she rubbed the approaching headache away.

The second girl muttered something and the third kicked her under the desk in response as the first announced over them both, "Don't worry girls; I have a good feeling about this one!"

"You have a good feeling about the answer? I'm so glad. I thought the four of you were disrupting my class over something unrelated."

"Sorry sir," the four responded, lowering their heads in embarrassment. Their teacher glared at them once more to be sure they would remain quiet and turned to allow another student to answer instead. After making a face at the teacher the four started paying attention for the rest of the class. They had silently agreed to leave further discussions about where they would live until after they saw this latest apartment.

Several hours later and after a few more arguments they agreed on a place. No one liked it completely but each was able to find something good to say about it which was more than they could do about any of the others. They called the landlord, went over to sign the rental agreement, and started arranging a time when they would be able to move in.

By the end of the day Emma was tired and more than a bit annoyed. Among many of the reasons she wanted to get emancipated so soon, the deciding factor was because she hoped to be able to find the one who claimed to be her brother. She tolerated the other girls' clashing personalities because she thought it was the only way she would be able to meet him. Then at last minute, when it's too late to change her mind or undo the emancipation and back out of moving, that's when He decides to show up.

She wondered if he was waiting for her to be emancipated first; if so, how would he have known that she was going to and should she worry that he only showed up after she became a legal adult. 'Why did he wait so long?' She yawned and turned over in her bed, her last thought before the lure of sleep overtook her was 'I'm too tired to keep wondering about him, maybe he'll explain in my story.'

* * *

**1650 words**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Sorry **kelli maguire** but I'm going to mention the character you hate in this chapter (I'll try to make the mention as quick and painless as possible). I wanted to tie up what I thought of as a loose end and this was the earliest opportunity that I could; I don't think I'll have any reason to speak of her again after this (or I'll find a way around it).

* * *

The night before Emma's banishment expired, Pinocchio was so full of nerves that he could barely sleep. 'Everything I've been through so far has lead up to this moment. Every attempt to contact her; every troubling thought about failing Papa, the Blue Fairy, and everyone else in the fairytale world; all of the hope for them to one day get back their happy endings; all of it comes down to whether or not Emma will be willing to listen (and believe) me.

He hoped the edits he made the morning after their first meeting convinced her that she was important to him and explained why he had been absent for so long. 'I can't screw this up; I have to tell her everything but if I don't say just the right thing she'll walk off again and everything will be over.' He turned onto his other side, 'Why is she always walking away?'

'I must need a woman's perspective on this,' he thought as he lifted his head to peer at the calendar on his schedule before dropping it back to his pillow in a huff. 'There's only one woman I _can_ ask about this and she and her husband _still_ aren't back from their honeymoon yet.' Even if Juillet understood why he needed to talk to her about this, her husband definitely would not appreciate the interruption and Pinocchio would never want to cause a rift in what he had come to accept was a True Love relationship.

Pinocchio laughed sarcastically at how he defined their relationship; Juillet would feel too awkward by the implication. She was terribly pragmatic at times and she didn't believe they were neither old enough to have an everlasting love back when he dated her nor ready to start talking about one. That thought went against his very nature as a fairytale character. He really shouldn't have been surprised that his expectations put pressure on their relationship to the point it continued to be strained even after he stopped talking in terms of 'forever' and 'ever after'. Pinocchio made a mental note to not let his expectations negatively affect his relationship with Emma.

Pinocchio considered how he should break the news to Emma about being fairytale characters. By the time he had told Juillet who he really was, it was like putting the last piece of a puzzle in place for her. She had already started pointing out instances where his unconscious conviction to live life as a fairytale showed through his behaviour enough times by then.

At the time Juillet hadn't given any inclination that who he was bothered her, but looking back now Pinocchio realised that after that confession she increasingly started to treat him like a child; an uncorrupted, naïve, child who needed protection because he wouldn't be able to adapt to the harsh realities of the real world otherwise. Maybe she was right since he didn't realise at the time that's what she was doing. Pinocchio covered his face with both hands and groaned, now he understood why she once joked that as both being from fairytales, he and Emma would make a better couple.

* * *

As Emma and her roommate finished unpacking their few belongings, Emma's eyes rested on her story that she hadn't read yet. "Em, the rest of us girls are going out to celebrate moving in; you coming?"

"No, I…" Emma looked around warily before grimacing upon sight of her backpack. "I have to get my homework done; I haven't been able to keep up with everything that's gone on this past week." Emma smiled apologetically and confirmed her response after her roommate asked if she was sure.

Once alone Emma spared a moment to think about doing her homework, she hadn't been lying about her starting to fall behind, but the thought was ignored soon enough. She had the space to herself so she wouldn't have to worry about distractions or interruptions and more importantly, she had told that guy that she would have read it by tomorrow and she'd talk to him then. He seemed to have respected her wish since she hadn't seen him since but other than it being a point in his favour, she couldn't be too careful.

It was with that thought that she realised that her excitedly hopping into bed and making herself comfortable amongst the sheets like she used to as a child (as she just did) was only going to put her in the same mindset so she wouldn't be able to read through the story critically. She quickly got out of the bedroom to go to the table they pitched in to buy to do their homework on even if they never used if for dining as had been its created purpose. The cool detachment which she applied to doing her homework was exactly the same mind frame she would need to read through this story without hope biasing what she read.

Try as she might not to get excited she couldn't help but believe that this was written by the same person who wrote to her all those years ago. Sure he had completely misunderstood her relationship with the other girls-now-housemates for close friendships as well as other parts of her current life that seemed to be based on extrapolations of her childish self, but the writer clearly conveyed that he cared about her, loved her and desired to stay by to protect her forever just as her brother did. (Living a life with so much instability as she had, such a thing as forever was something she thought she could never have with anything but she deeply wanted).

Emma had to take a deep breath to keep tears from shedding. A few fell anyway as she sniggered at the part where the determined little boy battled time and again with the mean, fire-breathing dragon that guarded the borders to the land where the princess dwelled. Anyone else would have made himself a knight for a scene like that, but not her dear Pino. He had always insisted on showing himself as an average child who knew right from wrong and did what was right. Emma had to smile, for the moment not even caring that he referred to her as a princess twice now.

Finished reading _her story_ she brushed her fingers over the cover page reverently tracing out Pino's name. She picked up her story and carried it back to bed intent on reading her brother's words to her again before going to sleep. It was only as she got settled, that she remembered her homework and how disappointed Pino would be with her if she didn't at least _try_ to get some of it done. With a groan, Emma dragged herself from bed leaving her story safely on the bed and with one last look at it, grabbed her bag to get some homework done before falling asleep. 'Oh the things I do for you Pino,' she thought even as she grinned helplessly despite the exasperated tone in her thought.

* * *

**1177 words**

**Author's Note 2:** Now everyone go make sure your homework is done; I don't want to distract those of you who are in school with this fanfiction, that's the reason the word fanfiction is a bad word in my house. Mom seems to believe that it is why I waste so much time when really I would have found other ways even without FFN (I daydream a lot for one). I think Mom would be more upset with the amount of time I spend on fanfiction had I not convinced her that this writing process is teaching me valuable work-related skills.

One other note, I find the dislike for my OC a bit amusing since if I wasn't using her for a purpose I would have left her as a grouchy old woman that Pinocchio would have to trick to get the information he needed. I didn't think I would be capable of writing that or that it would be realistic and so I changed my mind on that. I then figured that since I have this new OC I may as well give her the purpose of helping Pinocchio move from one point in his life to another, as well as be a temporary girlfriend to him since I figure by 23 most people would have had at least one. Since she was a bit of a last minute addition (in relation to the plot idea) I assume that any dislike for her is because I didn't create her character very well or because people don't like OCs or the possibility of an OC getting in the way of a (PinEmma) shipping. So I give my apologies on the OC's behalf for her being unlikable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note/Warning:** There will be a bit of perspective switching ahead.

* * *

Lunchtime came and Emma was looking forward to taking a nap more than she was looking forward to talking to Pino. The night before she was fighting sleep as she tried to complete her homework and at some point lost. She was then awoken after her housemates returned and were noisily getting ready for bed. Emma decided to do the same (though much quieter) since she was so drowsy and therefore she had returned to her room to see the other girls huddled together whispering and giggling (on her bed no less) over something one of them held.

With a shock that had her more awake than she had been in hours, Emma realised what they were holding and talking about was her story. Emma swiftly grabbed her story out of their hands careful not to damage it but too panicked to care that she had hurt the other girl in the process. Emma then berated them for their lack of privacy as they argued with her for her overreaction. In a huff, Emma snatched her pillow and blanket from behind them and marched to the living room couch without another word to them while protectively holding her story. They must have decided that they didn't want to interact with her temperamental self because they had left her alone for the night.

When Emma awoke in the morning she was sore from the couch, torn between remaining angry at them for their actions and feeling guilty about hers. She also had to try not to feel irritated that they were ignoring her to her face but whispering and glancing in judgement at her when they thought she couldn't see or hear them.

On top of all that, half the homework she had stayed up to do looked like scribbles since she had been too sleepy to write legibly and there was no time to rewrite it even though she skipped breakfast to try. In addition to her lousy morning, she was expecting a lousy afternoon as she had forgotten to make herself a lunch and had depleted her meager savings on all the recent purchases for their stupid apartment in the past week. Not that she would have time to buy anything to eat with work right after school.

Emma practically collapsed once she reached her tree, belatedly realising that she nearly landed on top of Pino already sitting in wait for her.

"Whoa, everything…okay?" he asked a bit nervously.

Emma was about to bite out a 'No obviously' when she caught herself just in time. It was attitude like that why he was nervous in the first place. This was _Pino_, the only person who had unfailingly loved and cared about her. She didn't want to risk losing him because she was frustrated at everything else _but_ him. She rested her head against the tree trunk and let out a deep sigh before moving her eyes over to him. "I'm having a rotten day" she said simply.

"Ah," he nodded in understanding "want to talk about it or would that make it worse?"

Emma continued to look over at Pino ('In person at last!') before turning slightly so she could face him while her head remained resting against the tree. She was nervous about what she wanted to ask but it was something she has wanted to do since she was a little girl.

"Talk but," she paused to take a steadying breath to avoid biting her lip or playing with her fingers. "Could you hold me while I talk?" Emma winced at how vulnerable she was making herself. "I know it's stupid but I've always imagined you would comfort me when I was upset. It helped to think that I could tell you about anything and you would be patient enough to listen."

Pinocchio smiled and wrapped his arms around her without another word, welcoming the feeling of her cuddling up closer to him, seeking comfort from him. 'She must believe me after all,' he thought happily and he kissed the top of her head as she settled.

Emma tensed slightly, not expecting the kiss and quickly wondered if she was making a mistake in trusting him enough to do this so soon.

"Is this the way you always imagined it Emma?" He asked, unsure as to why she had gone so still and silent. Except for stroking her hair and running his hand along her back, this was the only way Pinocchio knew to comfort a girl when holding her. He hoped Emma didn't perceive the gesture as being to intimate. Pinocchio ducked his head down to look her in the face hoping to find some clue as to how she was feeling.

"Yeah," Emma told him as she tried to force herself to believe that her companion was only trying to do as she asked and wasn't going to try to take advantage of her.

"Alright," he was a bit uncertain with her response but continued to hold her to himself and rested his cheek on top of her head. "So tell me what happened."

After a moment's pause she seemed to relax and began to talk. She told him about the events of that day leaving out all of her feelings for him that had influenced her behaviour. She wasn't too surprised then when he asked "Why did you get so upset if all they were doing was reading the story? They may have liked it."

Emma was about to point out that they hadn't even asked first when she was presented with a large sandwich. "You said you didn't have anything to eat" he explained as his hand went back to search his bag lying beside him before pulling out with a bottle of juice. Emma looked at the lunch in her lap in surprise. "Don't worry about me, I can always get more later _you_ need to eat. At least _I_ had breakfast." He told her, likely expecting her to refuse.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" she muttered distractedly. Though she had heard it many times growing up, she only paid attention because she imagined that it would be something her big brother would tell her if he had also been there. She lived a lot of her life by what she thought her brother would approve of, now that he was finally here with her she was beginning to wonder if he would be able to live up to her imagined version of him. She slowly began to eat.

"Exactly" he said, pleased that she had accepted the food he gave her (and by extension accepted him). "Now, why did you get so upset with them for reading the story?"

"Because it's _my_ story; you wrote it for me not them. They'll only destroy it and mock me about it." She said desperate for him to understand. She quickly took another bite afraid that she had said too much.

"I'm sure they won't," he tried to reassure her. "They may not be your friends but-"

"It's happened before." She interrupted bluntly and looking terribly guilty. "I'm so sorry Pino I never meant it to, I just…couldn't stop them."

"Hey, shh it's alright" he soothed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Pinocchio was surprised that his stories had meant so much to her.

"It's not alright" she replied looking down. "You were in the foster system; you know we don't get a lot of stuff that is truly ours. The few things that are become important to us." She finally looked at him "I should have done a better job of protecting one of the few links I have to my real family. Even if I was too small," she said the last quietly before lapsing into silence while she nervously waited for him to rebuke her. Pino being upset with her for being so careless with something he worked on so hard for her was the only emotion that made sense to her back then and so it was the only emotion she expected now given that she didn't know him well enough to think otherwise.

Pinocchio however was thinking over her words and remembering the old typewriter Dr. James had given to him when it became clear that Pinocchio loved writing. Pinocchio had wanted to refuse something so large at first especially after he heard that it belonged to Dr. James' late mother, but the therapist insisted that his mother would rather want Pinocchio to have it than it ending up in a landfill somewhere. Pinocchio had thought it looked too precious to end up among garbage so he accepted it and had cared for it to this day.

Pinocchio decided that it was time for a change of subject. "You mentioned your homework earlier; how are you doing in school? What are your grades like?"

Emma looked confused for a moment at the sudden change of topic before she returned to looking guilty and not making eye contact. 'This just keeps getting worse for me, but I suppose I owe him the truth.'

"They…probably aren't as high as you would like." After a glance at his questioning face she continued though now her face was flushed with shame. "I'm pretty consistent with C's and D's." She saw him beginning to frown in what Emma assumed to be disappointment. "It's not like I'm stupid or anything; I'm usually able to understand what the teachers are talking about, or at least I think I do, I just don't have enough time to get the homework done, so then I forget things, and that only makes it harder, and…" 'Oh gods Emma you're babbling, you look like a fool, stop talking, just STOP talking!' Emma's jaw snapped shut with an audible click.

Pinocchio looked at her confused by what just happened. "Well I suppose we could meet again later today so I could help you" he offered uncertainly.

Emma grimaced, "can't, I have work later." Then to head off any other offers she added, "my schedule varies by day, the only consistent time I have off is at lunch."

Pinocchio looked thoughtful for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Okay lunch then. I'll bring the food, you'll bring your homework, and together we'll see if we can bring up your grades." Pinocchio was smiling brightly now; helping Emma with school seemed like the perfect way to get to know her better, spend a lot of time with her, and gain her trust.

Emma barely hesitated with returning his enthusiasm with a small smile of her own; she wanted to spend more time getting to know him as well.

* * *

**1782 words**

**Author's Note 2:** I can't remember for certain now but I think August has an old typewriter he brought to Storybrooke with him.

Ha, up until now I've had to _add_ chapters together to get a chapter of reasonable length. For the first time in this story I actually had to _split_ these last two chapters because they were getting too long.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** I'm sure none of you care to hear my excuses for why it took me so long to get the rest of this story done. If you are I wrote it at the bottom, otherwise you can go onto the next chapter (which will be up shortly). Thanks go to **ladyevenstar22** for kicking my butt into action.

* * *

Pinocchio and Emma spent every lunch hour together talking and getting to know each other. Within a few weeks they were acclimated to each other's presence that their usual seating arrangement was Emma leaning against Pinocchio as Pinocchio absent-mindedly ran his fingers through her hair. In that moment they had everything they could ever want and both were completely at peace.

Emma twisted herself around to gaze at Pinocchio's face for a minute. "You're perfect Pino, you know that?"

"I'm not perfect Emma," he chuckled as he watched her curly blond tresses fall gently from his fingers, "I can only try to be."

Emma continued to look at him. After the last hair fell, he met and held her gaze with a smile. "What?" He asked teasingly to break off their impromptu staring contest.

She looked at him critically a second longer, "You're right, you're not perfect" she declared before turning back to her usual position. "You _suck_ at Science" she teased.

"Hey, it's not my fault I don't understand particles and their laws" he replied adopting a tone of mock-hurt. Pinocchio didn't need to see her face to know that she was amused. Before she could have come up with a reply, something interrupted them.

"There you are Emma, we hardly ever see you anymore." It was Emma's housemates. Pinocchio could almost _feel_ Emma's mood shift.

"We live and go to school together, how much more do we need to see of each other?"

The leader of the trio of housemates (and also Emma's roommate) ignored her in favour of addressing Pinocchio: "You must be the reason Emma comes home smiling so often. She never tells us anything so I doubt she'd introduce us. I'm-"

"I have to get back to work" Pinocchio rushed suddenly nervous. He gently nudged Emma off of him, scrambled to his feet, and gathered his belongings. Hand on Emma's back, he turned so that he was only facing her, "we'll finish your assignment tomorrow alright? I'll find some books to help us".

"Yeah, alright…" Emma replied as she frowned in confusion. He got up quickly, nodded his head in greeting at the housemates "Ladies", and then left the four bewildered girls.

"Well that was rude"

"-Weird" Emma agreed to the statement as the other girl said it.

* * *

Emma wasn't going to ignore that strange encounter so the following day she asked him about it before they had settled in for their usual routine.

"You're always complaining about them Emma; I didn't think it would be a good idea to try to befriend them." Although Pino was casual with his response, something about it didn't seem right to Emma. Unfortunately, she couldn't figure out what it was so she stored the feeling aside to return to later so she could pretend everything was back to normal.

* * *

It took awhile for Emma to figure out what was weird about Pino, mainly because it was so absurd; however, as she led Pino through the tables of the Parent-Teacher Night there was no mistaking it. Pino was afraid to say his name! Every time the two met someone, Emma was the one to introduce him and he winced, blushed, or in some other way looked awkward the first time someone other than her said his name.

She tried to talk to him afterward about it, hoping that she could help him but he brushed it off saying that it was nothing.

Emma was greatly bothered by this. Emma knew from experience how cruel people could be to someone who stands out. For her it had mostly been Pino's nickname for her: Princess. She had been too young to understand other people's jealousy so she had no qualms to talking and asking the adults around her about being a princess.

She had been disappointed when the most common response to her question of how to be a princess was to marry a prince. She was _already_ a princess; she didn't need to marry to become one did she? Boys were icky. What she had wanted to know was what princesses _do_. The princess stories she read weren't nearly as interesting as Pino's versions and other stories seemed to have the same 'marry a prince' idea.

She had asked Pino if she had to get married to be a real princess and what was she supposed to do after. In his reply, he had listed the names of real life princesses and told her that his friend, James-something, advised her to read about them in something called a biography.

While she had been on her quest she hadn't realised that the other kids were becoming meaner to her; at least not until they had started ripping the biographies from her hands and then also started tripping her when she walked so that they could comment that she's too clumsy to be a princess. She had felt like the 'Little Princess' in that book by Frances Hodgson Burnett so she didn't say anything to anyone at first, especially not Pino.

She had become more careful about where she read anything related to royalty but had managed to figure out that princesses were leaders, knew (and applied) the law, and helped those who couldn't help themselves. She tried to do all that but over time it had become too hard and she wrote Pino to tell him not to call her princess; she didn't deserve the title. She was sure he would be so disappointed with her that he wouldn't want to talk to her anymore. She was pleasantly surprised when he continued to write to her but then she had moved, then letters stopped coming as often, and despite what he had written in his last letter, a big part of her wondered if he had been disappointed after all.

Occasionally, Emma had been referred to as a princess in a degrading way since then; the most recent occurrence being with her roommate because Emma insists on keeping their apartment clean and orderly enough that they could be proud to call it home. How _wrong_ of her to expect to have a home where things are cleaned when someone promises it will be cleaned now that there is no longer the excuse of more people making a mess than there are willing to clean it. Emma shook off the irritation that always came with thinking about her roommate; at least the other two in the house tried to follow the agreed upon house rules.

Emma hated the thought that Pino might have been bullied growing up because of his name. Yes it's unusual but he was her brother so she loved it regardless just as she loved him regardless.

* * *

Pinocchio had been left feeling unsettled by the Parent-Teacher Night and apparently that feeling had persisted even as he entered work the following Monday.

"August" one of his co-workers greeted him exuberantly before noticing his mood. "What happened? Did the meeting with Emma's teachers not go well?" Her concern drew the attention of his other co-workers Pinocchio had been providing with updates on the progress of his relationship with Emma. He had started within days of regularly seeing Emma when his co-workers noticed that he returned from his lunch break (in their words) 'buzzing with excitement'. It was apparently such a difference from his 'Gloomy Gus' behaviour (again, their words; he would have described himself as 'focused' and 'reserved') that they wanted to encourage anything that would make him more fun.

"It's nothing like that," he managed to assure them, "I told you all, since I've been helping her, her grades improved." He gave a nonchalant shrug hoping to end the curiosity. "I'm just embarrassed to have gotten credit for her improvement, I guess." Pinocchio managed to get to his desk before he was surrounded again.

"Well of course you would get some credit; you spend so much time helping her. Wish all older brothers were that nice."

"I got it" started another, "it's cuz of your name isn't it?" A flicker of shock ran through Pinocchio as the other guy's guess was close (though the guy couldn't know why). "I keep telling you man, you should go by 'Gus' or something. August is a..." he paused to rephrase what he was going to say so as to not offend. "Well it's a name not commonly associated with men."

"That's nice." Pinocchio commented as he started to work. Seeing that he wasn't going to be saying anything more, they all left for their own desks.

Pinocchio didn't care enough about his "August Wayne Booth" alias to bother with changing it. To him "August W. Booth" was a character he played, as if he was an actor. And like an actor, he tried to keep his stage identity separate from his real identity. The problem is Emma only knows him as 'her brother Pino' so that's what she had gone around introducing him as, unknowingly smudging the lines of identity he had made for himself. He didn't want to embarrass her in front of her teachers or seem like a liar to her so he never corrected her.

He didn't like the other people calling him 'Pino' that was Emma's name for him, as she was a fairytale being like himself and had the right to know him by his fairytale name (which she will, eventually. Pinocchio wasn't sure she was ready to accept the truth about themselves yet, but once she was he would tell her that 'Pino' was short for Pinocchio and not a name in itself.) Thankfully most of those he met referred to him as 'Mr. Swan' which was easier for him; it was like another character to play; this one the long-lost-big-brother-cum-father-figure.

With Emma so reluctant to accept her true identity he didn't want her to get used to – or even know – the identity everyone else knows. It might be selfish ('though really it can only help to get her adjusted to the fairytale idea' he justified to himself and hopefully also to the spell) but he really enjoyed the bond he felt in knowing Emma was the only other person in this world who called him by his real name (or a variation thereof). When she did, it made him feel like they were connected to their real world; like it was possible for them to one day go back. That hope felt like magic (it's probably the closest thing this world has to real magic), but with every non-fairytale person who knew him as 'Pino' it felt like that magic diminished.

Lunchtime approached and Pinocchio got ready to see Emma as usual.

"Going to visit Emma?" At Pinocchio's nod in assent the co-worker replied "Good, maybe she'll be able to pull you out of your funk." The co-worker went on his way and left Pinocchio wondering just how badly his attitude had been that day and how to keep his screwed-up emotions from being noticed by Emma.

* * *

"Pino, have people made fun of you because of your name?" Emma asked once she arrived at their spot.

"What?" He started in confusion before the question worked its way into sense and he continued in exasperation. "Why is everyone asking me about my name today?"

"It's a unique name, but you know what?" she asked as she knelt down to be at eye level then placed her hands on top of his as a gesture of support. "You are a unique person; unique, and wonderful, determined, loyal, and kind. You are an amazing older brother and your name is as much a part of you as all your other characteristics. Don't let what other people say about it stop you from being proud of _every part_ of who you are."

"Alright Emma," he chuckled to cover his embarrassment. Pinocchio turned his hands over beneath Emma's hands, (his thumb briefly brushing along hers,) before he gently tugged on her hands to indicate that she should sit now. Once she did and they were settled in their usual position he continued "now for me to describe what I love about you."

"No you don't have to-" she started, turning around so that she could protest properly but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Fair is fair," he told her smiling. He turned her back around and rested his cheek on top of her head so she couldn't turn again until after he finished. "You're brilliant, tough, hardworking, resilient, and overall an incredible little sister. You have such a kind heart for someone who has had your upbringing. You're loyal-" at her snort of disbelief he amended his statement, "-at least to those who've earned your loyalty. You're far more responsible than most people your age-"

"Well I'd have to be I'm emancipated" she reminded him.

"Hush, I'm not done complementing you" he told her. Emma rolled her eyes smiling but said nothing more. "Now where was I? Oh yes, you're quite patient with your housemates, and your homework" he rushed on before she had a chance to refute the 'patient' comment. "And I am _so_ proud of you for the improvements in your grades, did I tell you that earlier?" He asked as he looked at her, when she shook her head he apologized "sorry about that. I am and I hope you continue to become this amazing version of Emma that you are meant to be."

Pinocchio then got them back into their usual routine but Emma was still concerned about him. He seemed to dismiss what she said too easily and gave the impression that he didn't seem likely to talk about what problem he had with his name. By the end of the day, Emma came to the conclusion that if she wanted to know what was bothering him, or what he was hiding, she would have to follow through with the plan she formulated in the weeks leading up to her 16th birthday and emancipation.

* * *

A few weeks later she was meeting with the Director at CPS discussing her files and trying to get information on her brother. She hadn't given Pino any indication of what she was doing which she felt guilty for and was now regretting since it would make seeing his files so much easier.

Eventually after several minutes of arguing and wheedling the Director had to answer a phone call. The Director locked her computer before leaving Emma alone in the room with it but luckily for Emma the Director's password was too easy to guess and after a few seconds, Emma was searching the computer files. Emma concluded that the Director must have thought that if Emma saw the computer was locked, that would be enough of a deterrent; clearly she underestimated how determined Emma was.

By the time Emma heard the Director approaching, Emma had come to a terrible conclusion. Quickly she printed some of the information on people who might fit _His_ characteristics. She then collected that information and returned to her seat, hiding all clues that she had left, as the Director re-entered the room. Desperately Emma made another plea for _any_ clue to _His_ identity. She did it partly to keep the Director from suspecting her of getting into the computer while the Director was away and partly because she wasn't ready to accept what she _didn't_ find.

There was no record whatsoever of a 'Pino Swan'.

* * *

**Words: 2569**

**AN2:** When I didn't finish this story before season 2 of OUaT started or even before the Tallahassee episode, I got bummed with myself and figured everyone would have lost interest in this story by now. I only (eventually) finished writing it because I wanted to know that I could, especially since the idea was clearly laid out chapter by chapter and by a few months ago, nearly done. Shortly after finishing the draft I received an email from **ladyevenstar22** letting me know that people still want to read this story so I'm fixing up the draft now and the last 5 chapters should be posted within a few more weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas soon arrived and 'Pino' invited Emma to spend it with him. At first, Emma wanted to refuse; she didn't actually know this man. The past few months where she _thought_ she was getting to know him, he had been _lying_ to her. She needed time to adjust to that and more _importantly_ to track down the names of the boys seven years older than her who entered the System at the same time as her. This was assuming of course that _that_ Pino wasn't also lying to her then in which case she didn't really have a brother and truly was alone in the world.

Unfortunately for Emma, she still cared far too much for _Whatever-his-real-name-is_ and so when she told _Him_ that she wouldn't spend all her free holiday time with him, she still agreed to visit for a few hours each day. "You know I would rather spend Christmas with my brother than try to bond with my roommate, but I promised the rest of the girls that I wanted to spend our first Christmas together as a family." She knew it was partially a lie but he lied to her first and his was much worse anyway.

The good thing about Emma starting her search around Christmas time is that if the most recent address on the boys' files (the only address as well as phone number of theirs that she selected to print) was that of their adoptive family, there was a higher chance of them being at that address now than at any other time of the year. Emma started with the boys whose first or last names started with a 'P' or an 'S' assuming that even if 'Pino Swan' wasn't his real name, maybe it was close.

When none of those guys admitted to ever knowing of her, she moved to the rest of the boys in the latter half of the alphabet since she was already in that section. Throughout the days, whenever she had a few minutes to herself she would call the number listed to talk to them. If the number no longer worked and there was no forwarding message of where she could call next, she would use the phonebook to look up either their names or their adoptive parents names. Most of the time that was enough to discover whether or not he was the one who called himself 'Pino' however she soon learned that if she couldn't find the guy at his parents' or his own place, he was usually in jail, rehab, or dead.

If Emma wasn't so resolute, she would have given up by that point, but she was so she went to the jail and rehab centers. As for the dead boys, she questioned as many friends and followed every lead she could find. It truly had been a terrifying holiday as she had put herself into contact with dangerous people, gone to dangerous places and drew quite a bit of attention to herself from the people she encountered.

By the end of the holiday Emma was thoroughly exhausted and disappointed. Not one of the guys she looked into knew anything about her Pino or the stories. Emma idly looked at the list again wondering if she had just missed her so-called brother's file in her haste to print as many names as she could before the Director returned.

As Emma skimmed the list, she noticed something odd. There, at the very top of the list was a black bar in a location that could either make it some kind of letterhead, company logo, _or_ the very first name on the list! 'How could I have not noticed it before? Even when I was at my angriest or most frustrated I hadn't been _that_ thorough in crossing off a name!' Emma turned the paper around, squinted at it, and held it up to a light, anything to try to make out the name underneath.

"Oh I'm gonna KILL that guy!" Emma growled menacingly. The only explanation Emma could think of for that name to be crossed off was that at some point while she was visiting 'Pino' and had left her bag unattended, he found out what she was doing and crossed his name – his _real_ name – off the list so she couldn't figure out who he really was.

What's worse is that she could have avoided a _whole_ holiday of pointless searching if he had just _talked_ to her or _something_ instead of going on as if he didn't know what she was planning to do. "What did he think this would be a fun adventure for me, or something that would make a great story to sell? Well if _dear 'Pino'_ thinks crossing off his name will stop me from finding out who he is, he's got another think coming!" She had Monday off of work and was expecting to get homework only from her afternoon classes meaning she and _Him_ would have lunchtime just to talk. Emma planned to give 'Pino' a chance to confess then, if he didn't she'll go to his office afterschool to 'get some homework help'. That would give her at least an hour and a half to two hours to try to get the information out of his coworkers while waiting for his work to end.

* * *

Emma prepared herself for bed pausing to _once again_ pick up and throw away the used condom by her bedside. It was bad enough when her roommate's clothes, schoolwork and other miscellaneous items ended up on Emma's small side of the room (even worse when her roommate blamed Emma for _stealing_ her stuff when she couldn't find it anywhere other than on Emma's side,) but now condoms! It was like the other girl was _trying_ to get Emma to move out probably so they all can invite their boyfriends to 'sleep over' more often.

Sometime during the holidays while Emma had been leaving so often that she was barely at the apartment, the other housemates must have decided to have their boyfriends 'hang out' at their place. Even the two more subdued housemates that shared the other bedroom were spending 'quality time' with their boyfriends in the small apartment. Emma figured they must be using every room in the apartment for them all to have an area to themselves. The whole thing made Emma wary of touching any flat surface and desperate enough that she had asked '_Pino'_ if she could start leaving some of her things at his place even though she didn't trust him as much as she did before learning that 'Pino' wasn't his real first name and she didn't know his last name at all.

Monday lunch came and went and 'Pino' didn't seem to realise that she was furious with him; although, to be fair, she hadn't behaved any differently than she used to before. At some point during the morning Emma decided that she would rather go to his workplace to find out about him (as she was likely to get more out of his coworkers than him anyway) and so she didn't want to tip 'Pino' off so he could start covering his tracks there as well.

Everything was going according to plan; as she predicted Emma received homework in her afternoon classes and since she already knew where 'Pino' worked, she was able to get there quickly. When she arrived at the right floor, she noticed that the receptionist was a slightly older, reasonably attractive although a bit goofy looking, male who seemed quite interested in watching her approach. Emma was considering whether talking or flirting would be the best way to get answers and had settled on flirting by the time she reached his desk. Then 'Pino' showed up.

"Emma?" Pinocchio called out as he passed by, surprised to see her.

"Ah so _you're_ the little Emma we all keep hearing about!" The receptionist exclaimed.

"Pino talks about me?"

"Pino?" The receptionist questioned, "How'd you get 'Pino' from-"

"It's her nickname for me" Pinocchio interrupted quickly, finally being close enough to them that he wouldn't have to yell.

Emma was annoyed; the _only_ reason she called him 'Pino' was _because_ she was hoping to hear the end of that sentence. She wouldn't even call him 'Pino' inside her head except that she had no other way to refer to him.

"Hey Emma, do you mind waiting over here for a moment?" Pinocchio asked as he tried to lead her away from the desk.

"So you can talk about me behind my back..." she manoeuvred away from him "...I don't think so."

Emma beat Pinocchio to the desk but Pinocchio beat her in speaking with a rushed statement to the now amused receptionist. "Emma and I are playing...a game...where she has to figure out my full name. I would appreciate it if you didn't give away the answer."

"What?" The receptionist laughed.

"You can't be serious!" Emma hollered in outrage. "A _game_?"

Pinocchio gave her a bright smile. "Yep, but you're a bright girl I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." Pinocchio quickly kissed the shocked Emma on her temple and started to walk away. He knew the receptionist liked games, betting, and competitions so Pinocchio was sure he wouldn't spoil their 'game'.

"You're not going to play along with him are you?" Emma pleaded with the receptionist.

"Let me see if I can bargain with him" the receptionist offered Emma as he passed her. Emma gestured for him to 'go ahead' since she was all out of ideas and trying to understand 'her brother's' thinking. The receptionist approached Pinocchio and started talking in a hushed tone. "Your sister's pretty hot, you think she goes for older guys?"

Pinocchio was taken aback, "What?"

"There was a moment there, before you arrived, where I think we had a connection, her and me."

"No!" Pinocchio exclaimed shocked but quietly so Emma wouldn't hear them talking about her in this way. "She's just a kid!"

The receptionist snorted, "Have you _looked_ at her lately? She is _no_ kid."

Pinocchio shook his head then looked over to Emma who was looking at both of them in suspicion and he shook his head once more, this time vehemently, before he walked off in a daze. He did NOT think of Emma in that way.

"Well...?" Emma asked as the receptionist returned and the other guy left. "Ah he's just being stubborn, let's talk shall we?" When Pinocchio returned at the end of the day, the receptionist was talking to Emma in between phone calls and Emma was replying in between doing her homework. She seemed bored.

Pinocchio approached with his usual friendly smile, "Okay Emma, I'm done for the day, let's see what you were able to do without me."

Emma packed up her books forcing Pinocchio to lean back as he had been trying to look over her work. "If you're talking about homework I did just fine on my own" she said peeved that her time had been wasted. "Looks like I don't need you anymore." Emma snubbed past him then stopped to look at him. "What were you doing out here anyway?" she asked accusingly "trying to catch me and sabotage my chances of winning your little 'game'?"

"Actually I had to use the bathroom" he replied sheepishly pointing in the direction she saw him coming from earlier that day. Sure enough, there were three doors marked as bathrooms; Emma felt her anger give away to embarrassment before recovered her previous mood.

"So what were you doing here?" He asked her.

"Thought I might need help with my homework but I was wrong" she responded primly.

"Emma, is something wrong?" Pinocchio asked, beginning to suspect that her words carried more meaning than they seemed.

"No why would anything be wrong?" Emma replied sarcastically "I only put my life in danger almost every day this past week just to end up right back to where I started. You knew what I was doing; don't deny it! Why didn't you say anything so I could have been out of danger? I though you 'made a promise to look after me'."

"I did... I would have...I didn't know you were in danger! I saw you using the phone, where's the harm in calling people? Why was your life in danger?" He stuttered out increasingly distraught.

"Not everyone can be reached by phone, Pi- whoever you are!" a frustrated Emma explained.

"And yet you were able to find them anyway?" Pinocchio was astounded. Emma's only response to that question was to give him a look that clearly stated 'Obviously, I've stopped looking for them haven't I'. "But how-" Pinocchio started before noticing that the two of them were attracting a crowd. Pinocchio tried to nudge Emma into moving somewhere more secluded but Emma wouldn't budge so he shifted in order block the crowd's view of them and he lowered his voice when he spoke again. "But how were you able to find them if they weren't where your list said they would be or in the phone book? I needed to get a Private Investigator when I was trying to find you."

"I guess I'm just better than you at finding out what I want to know" she replied.

Pinocchio, now that he was aware of how angry at him she was, could hear her underlying message 'tell me the truth now or I _will not stop_ sneaking around until I've discovered everything you're keeping from me.' Pinocchio rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He realised that he had to tell her something and sat on the closest bench. Emma sensed he was about to crack and followed him to sit then gave the crowd -who had started getting closer- her most menacing glare to warn them to back away if they weren't going to leave the two of them alone.

Pinocchio quietly started to explain how he felt about the whole name issue. He put emphasis on the feelings of connection and few links to home when Emma called him by his nickname and he put de-emphasis on what or where exactly home was. After Pinocchio finished explaining why her and her only calling him 'Pino' was so important to him, he risked a glance at Emma and saw that her mood had softened. "Please forgive me for deceiving you Emma; I honestly believe I would have told you sooner if I knew it would keep you from danger. I didn't say anything when I figured out what you were planning, because I was impressed with how much progress you made in such a short amount of time. I wanted to see how far you could go unhindered."

Emma looked at him while he pleaded with her. She could tell that he was being completely honest with her (for once) so she let go of any lingering feelings of anger and gave her not-quite-brother-but-closest-thing-to-one a hug. Pinocchio returned the hug tightly holding Emma to him and buried his face in her hair. He missed the feeling of having her in his arms. Emma tilted her head slightly so she could whisper directly into his ear, "Now that you know I'm a champion tracker don't ever try to keep things from me that I have a right to know Pino."

"I won't," he whispered the promise into her hair and he knew she heard it when he felt her kiss his cheek.

Emma then pulled away and the crowd 'Aw'ed for the second time that minute "come on, let's get out of here" she told Pino gently, and extended her hand. To the crowd she ordered, "show's over people; time to go on with your lives" and lead Pino to the elevators out the building.

Silence descended upon the pair as they headed on their way home. The first few minutes were by mutual silent agreement since throughout the elevator ride down and the walk to Pino's car, they were still surrounded by Pino's coworkers who wouldn't stop asking questions, but now they were alone and after everything that just happened, Emma wanted things to go back to normal.

"That receptionist guy was hitting on me."

"What!" Pino exclaimed. He looked at her briefly in shock before quickly returning his attention to the road.

"Yep" Emma replied causally as she leaned into the in passenger's seat. "He kept complementing me and asking a bunch of random questions, he even told me that it was no wonder my brother can't stop bragging about me". Emma looked over at Pino and was pleased to see he looked embarrassed instead of indifferent to what could have happened between her and the reception guy. "I can't _believe_ you brag about me. It's a good thing you came in when you did otherwise I would have had to hurt his feelings. Pino was still refusing to look at her but she could hear his mumbled "I told him not to, you're just a kid." Emma snorted, "I'm over 16, emancipated, and living (mostly) on my own. Trust me Pino, I'm no kid."

Pinocchio again refused to reply to that comment; he still did not want to think of her as anything other than the young princess he was obligated to guide. Pinocchio feared the potential consequences.

"Here you are," Pinocchio said with relief as they came to a stop in front of Emma's apartment. Emma reluctantly got out of the car before turning around to look at Pino through the window. "Everything's okay again between us, right Pino?"

"Of course it is" he replied. Pino too then exited the car to approach Emma, held both her hands in his close to his chest, while he looked into her eyes so she would know he was being sincere. "You had _every_ reason to be angry with me, but I _will_ make it up to you. So yes, everything's okay again between us. Now..." Pinocchio trailed off with a slightly mischievous smile, "would the lady like an escort to her door?" Pinocchio asked as he held out his arm after giving a bow.

Emma roller her eyes amused by Pino's antics but smiled also and played along. "Thank you kind sir, that would be most appreciated." Emma gave a curtsey holding out an imaginary skirt then took Pino's out-stretched hand.

Emma, ahead of Pinocchio, opened the door before quickly shutting it and whirling around to look at Pino. His eyes were as large as saucers, and a blush was starting to spread "Were they...?" he trailed off unable to believe what he saw. "Yeah," Emma replied quickly. "Pino, could I move in with you? At least for a while? You could consider it you 'making it up to [me]'."

"Of course," Pinocchio replied ushering Emma hurriedly back to the car. "We can pick up the rest of your stuff when they are, um" Pinocchio could neither stop himself from turning his head in the direction of the apartment nor eliminate the blush seemingly stuck across his cheeks. Instead he snapped his head forward, picked up his pace, and continued to talk as usual, "later when they are done."

* * *

**Words: 3206**


	13. Chapter 13

Pinocchio was in his room questioning the wisdom in agreeing to let Emma move in with him several months ago. In his hands was his latest article for the travel section of the newspaper he had written; an article which his Editor told him to redo because it sounded too much like he was planning a date. Pinocchio was grateful to be given a second chance as he found writing about other places and cultures more interesting than any other section of the newspaper he had written.

However, the reason Pinocchio was now questioning himself, and with two more of his articles laid on the bed beside him, was because his Editor had apparently seen a change in his way of writing. "The trip planner-style of your earlier articles was great; usually my writers want to put in as much information as they would end up overwhelming the readers. I always have to go through their articles and rip out the unnecessary parts, allocate parts to a different article later on, or just plain re-format the whole thing. The way you portrayed the information as if it were a vacation story; each activity described down to the time and alternatives for any activity missed..." by this point the Editor was shaking his head in awe, unable to control himself from smiling over his luck in having such a talented writer working for him. "You know, I wasn't surprised that there was an increase in trips to every location you had written about, I'd be willing to bet it was caused just so those people can put your itinerary to good use."

At this point the Editor's smile dropped, "Actually, I was considering promoting you to writing for the travel magazine our company owns. It would have meant more all-expense paid trips around the world for you while we get better returns from each of your articles. However I can't bring these latest articles to the publishers with the way they're deteriorating. Just look at some of these lines: '...soft beach sand that caresses the skin as it flows through fingers like her hair... The ocean waves are mesmerizing the way it sparkles in the sun as brilliant as her eyes the stars.' I don't know who this blond-haired, blue-eyed, beauty is that has your heart wrapped around her finger but you have to try to separate your personal feelings for her from your work. Remember we don't want to exclude any of our readers and while many of them are couples, we have just as many who are single or have families they need to plan activities for."

Pinocchio was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Emma knock or enter his room until she was right in front of him trying to snap him out of his daze. Pinocchio reacted before he could think grabbing and stuffing the articles under his pillow, the closest hiding spot from where he was sitting. His mind then caught up with his actions once he realised how ridiculous he looked splayed out like a starfish on his bed, in front of Emma, hiding papers from her, as she watched. He froze; and it was in that moment that he noticed that Emma was looking at him strangely. Pinocchio became conscious of all the skin exposed when his shirt flew up in his dash to hide the articles. "Hey Emma… something wrong?" Pinocchio asked cautiously as he leaned up as if everything was normal.

"Oh, yeah, I was about to ask you the same thing; you completely ignored me when you got home; that's not like you."

"Sorry Emma, I'm just distracted by work; having some trouble with an article. I'll eat a bit later okay?"

"Alright" she responded reluctantly as she searched his face for any sign that he was lying. Satisfied that he wasn't, she left the room and unknowingly him to resume his self-pity.

Here was yet another sign that it was a bad idea to have Emma living with him. He didn't know when it started, but at some point during the months they've lived together they had fallen into a routine that he figured must be the most likely cause for his current troubles. The routine was whoever either arrived home first or had time would make dinner for the both of them to share so they could eat together. He was sure it started out innocently since it was the most sensible thing to do but then they started kissing that day's cook on the cheek as thanks.

Pinocchio of course blamed himself for that being added to the routine. One day he had dinner made and put in a container to hand to her as she was rushing to get ready for work. She took it, kissed him and said 'thanks', then left all in such a quick succession that he knew she had done it on an impulse. When she then brought up the moment the next time they saw each other it was obvious that she was embarrassed by what she did.

By that point Pinocchio had already privately admitted to himself that he liked and wanted to continue the thank you kisses so he told her not to worry about it and that he didn't mind. He followed the statement by returning the kiss to her cheek then smiled at her. When she blushed, because it (her blushing) was such a rare occurrence, he felt good about himself. He was also eager to kiss her more often so he started greeting her each day with a kiss to the cheek regardless of who made dinner. Pinocchio now realised that their relationship during the past few weeks was more domestic than sibling and he couldn't decide if that was a good thing (or what impact any romantic relationship between them would have on the curse).

* * *

Pino had acted strangely for a week and Emma was starting to become worried. He seemed more stressed this week and she thinks that he might be developing bags under his eyes. She asked him if what bothered him was work-related –in which case she would know that she probably couldn't help him– but he said no. According to Pino it was 'something personal' but he never elaborated. The more she tried to get him to talk about it, the more withdrawn he seemed to become and it frustrated her.

He no longer showed affection the way he used to do and he barely looked at her. They never hugged anymore or sat close together to watch TV and though it may be selfish on her part, those brief moments of intimacy made her feel secure in his life. Now, the few times she could get him to look at her he often looked guilty and it made anything he said seem like a lie.

Emma told herself it was an irrational fear that he was lying to her, one produced by years of abandonment. She tried to convince herself that he wasn't keeping something important from her. However each day became harder than the last to believe herself and she was scared that she was losing him. It was that fear that had her peeking through his door in the middle of that night.

* * *

_Pinocchio works on a play he is going to perform next week with Papa… "Hello my dear!" Papa greets Emma as Emma walks through the door…She looks so beautiful and she illuminates the room just like a princess…Emma hugs Papa and says hello with affection developed over years of being a family…Emma turns to Pinocchio and smiles, she seems to glow more…Emma wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips…Pinocchio holds her close and kisses back…He is so happy…Emma tells him that she has an emergency meeting with the fairies but she will make it up to him later…_

_It is night; Pinocchio and Emma are in bed…_

Pinocchio awoke suddenly, startled and disoriented until a soothing voice lures him back to sleep. He reached blindly for the voice and pulled what he found closer to him. It's warm, soft, smells so familiar, and he starts dreaming of Emma again. Pinocchio holds it closer and sighs happily as he returned to sleep with the feeling of fingers caressing his face.

The following morning Pinocchio woke up feeling content and decided that it didn't matter that he was only a puppet-turned-man, he could (eventually) get his wonderful Princess to fall in love with him. (He just didn't know why she would.) All pleasant thoughts immediately left his mind to be replaced by panic the moment he noticed his dream girl lying contentedly beside him in reality. Pinocchio's mind flashed to the more lascivious thoughts that dominated the latter half of his dream and he was flooded with guilt and shame.

Emma began to stir and Pinocchio's panic doubled which led him to leaping off the bed jostling Emma awake sooner.

"Good morning Pino" she greeted cheerfully as Pino just barely hid in closet. "Hiding Pino?" She teased as she turned towards him "don't tell me you sleep naked."

"What!" He exclaimed finally poking his head out from the closet. Emma laughed. Pinocchio sighed defeated. "Emma what are you doing in my room?"

Emma's glee sobered and she walked toward him. "I've been concerned about you and I wanted to help somehow but you've stopped opening up to me."

"So you snuck into my room at night" he deadpanned, disbelief causing him to forget to make it a question.

"You forgot to lock the door...like you _always_ do." Emma rolled her eyes not sorry she took advantage of what was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity to be in his room.

Pinocchio covered his face to muffle his brief groan. "That still doesn't give you the right to be in my room Emma. Please leave now, I need to get dressed."

Emma did as she was asked and a few minutes later Pino emerged from his room, glanced at her with another guilty expression, and left for work earlier than usual and without an explanation. Surprisingly his quick departure didn't bother her so much as she was too distracted by something else. "Weren't his eyes a different colour earlier?"

* * *

**1719 words**


	14. Chapter 14

Pinocchio needed to find an explanation for his strange affection towards the girl he often thought of as his sister. It couldn't be love, he had a duty toward her that he had to fulfill and besides, she had spent most of her life thinking of him as her brother. A romantic relationship between the two of them would be inappropriate on many levels so there had to be some other explanation.

He was a somewhat disappointed when he did find one even though it was the only one that didn't portray him as some form of pervert. Nevertheless, he put on a smile for Emma when he told her about his discovery.

"But we aren't genetically related," she responded confused by how Pino could think Genetic Sexual Attraction between relatives separated by adoption, could apply to them.

"But we _were_ separated and have been trying to rebuild a bond that should have formed over years of living together as siblings."

"This still doesn't apply to us because we _aren't_ siblings. There is nothing wrong with us being attracted to each other." She insisted.

"You don't mean that Emma, (as much as I wish it to be true)" he finished quietly to himself. "That's just the warped bond talking. Remember for most of your life you thought I was your brother; you have gone through so much trouble to find me, you wouldn't have done all that if you weren't desperately trying to connect with your family. You'll see Emma," he started as he began to reach for her hand in a show of comfort before he aborted the gesture to prevent him from sending mixed signals, "now that we are aware of it we can adjust our behaviour so the bond can return to normal."

Emma stood up and left the table abruptly. She was too furious at how casually Pino dismissed her feelings for him (and what she was certain was reciprocated feelings) as nothing more than a by-product of a lonely little orphan girl's imagination. Before reaching out to slam her bedroom door, she looked back at Pino solemnly clearing the table of their dinner dishes. She watched him for a while allowing her furor to recede and her sadness to build.

"Hey," she called out from where she was partially hidden by the doorframe she leaned against; once she saw that she had his attention she hesitantly voiced her biggest concern. "What if it doesn't?" Pino stiffened immediately and gave her a smile that was so fake it looked to be painted on his face. She assumed that it was meant to be reassuring.

Pino then dropped the smile and lowered his head to look solemnly back at her as he quietly answered: "let's not think about that."

* * *

Pino continued to pull away from Emma until they barely saw one another. He had also gotten the promotion to writing for the travel magazine just as he wanted so there were times where he wasn't even in the same city as her. In response, Emma took on a few extra shifts when she could manage, particularly during the summer so that she wouldn't have to spend as much time in the quiet, lonely, empty home. Pino tried to include her when he could but with both their schedules it became hard to coordinate.

For her birthday Emma made an effort to push aside the ever increasing strain on their formally easy-going relationship however the whole situation was too surreal. Just one year ago _she_ was pushing _him_ away so she wouldn't risk herself getting hurt. Now it hurt just being in the same room as him, yet every time she saw him she wanted them to be closer. It was then Emma decided to put Pino behind her and accept the transfer to Phoenix that she was offered over a week ago.

It wasn't easy breaking the news to Pino, he complained that it was too sudden and that she needed more time to think about it.

"I've _had_ plenty of time, what I needed was to talk it over with you but you are never around anymore!" She argued back.

"Emma, be reasonable we're still working on building a healthy relationship, of course there are going to be some rough patches."

"I _am_ being reasonable, we _had_ a healthy relationship before you got some ridiculous idea that it wasn't and you stopped paying attention to anything that would prove you wrong, and this 'rough patch' isn't getting any better and it won't until you admit what you really feel for me and realise that it's not the huge crime you're making it out to be." Emma had started her reply listing her points in a calm voice though it was tightly strained from trying to keep her anger out of it however by the end her anger reined free.

"Emma..." Pino started and Emma could tell that he was struggling with what he wanted to say versus what he thought was the right thing to say and Emma gave up.

"You know what? Forget what I said. You go live your life the way you want and I'll live mine. With or without you, I've done just fine. This is just another move for me; I've been in one place too long. There's nothing here for me anymore." Emma had stood by this point and kept her head tilted away from him as she tried to control the watering in her eyes.

From there the disagreement dissolved into a screaming match with plenty of blame and excuses tossed around. Eventually they left the nice restaurant before they would bother the patrons further.

Nothing got resolved that night and by morning Emma arrived at work extra early to speak with her boss and to make the travel arrangements.

This time Emma would be the one actively avoiding Pino as she knew that the two of them were both too stubborn to change their minds once set on something and she didn't want to hear anything from him until he was ready to tell her the truth.

* * *

Within a month Emma was gone and two months after that Pinocchio had exhausted every way he could think of to find her but one. "Come in" the P.I. called from his reclined position at his desk right up to resting his legs on top. He stood up with a large smile when his visitor poked his head through.

"Gussy, Gussy, Gus; wasn't expecting to see you again so soon," he greeted as he causally walked around his desk to lean upon it as he faced August. "Come to ask me to find you another 'sister'?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I won't take back the last one, she's not a toy you know." he quipped while wagging his finger at the other man.

"I know that!" Pinocchio replied outraged "I want you to help me find her again. She said she was off to Phoenix but I can't find any sign of her."

"Ever consider that perhaps she was lying to you? You _were_ stalking her," he said with a flick of his wrists "not too many girls are charmed by that."

"I was not stalking" he stressed each word through gritted teeth just barely maintaining his control on his anger. "We had a fight over her decision to move with her job and then she moved anyway." Pinocchio sighed as he tossed a folder onto the other man's desk. "That's everything that I know about her that could help you. I'm willing to pay the same amount as last time but I doubt you will need to break into any police records this time."

"Why don't we worry about payment later? What's important now is reuniting you with your lovely...Emma was it?" the P.I. asked, finally looking up from skimming through the folder August had given him. "Besides," the P.I. smiled smugly, "I'm inclined to offer you my frequent client discount."

"This is only the second time I've come to you," Pinocchio protested "that's not enough to make me a frequent client."

"Ah, but it's two times in two years, and if your sweet sister keeps giving you the slip, you'll certainly be needing my services soon. So you may as well start calling me Blaze."

"Shut up"

* * *

Emma was getting drunk at a bar with her co-workers and her fake ID. She had barely been in Phoenix for 4 months and she had already spotted and helped to take down a thief thereby saving the company thousands. (It was a shame to see him get taken away; he was kind of cute.)

She decided not to let something as small as a few years underage stop her from celebrating and her co-workers didn't seem to care. Actually they were so caught up in their own fun that as soon as Emma felt she was suitably tipsy and became bored with the bar scene, she left for home. As Emma approached her apartment, she steadied herself against a wall while she fished for her keys. Suddenly she either was knocked or fell over because she was disoriented and her back and head hurt. She then felt hands grabbing at her and her instincts kicked into fight mode. Emma was aware of a lot of yelling and at one point she was certain she felts something metal like a knife however she couldn't be sure because it was too dark to see anything clearly.

She must have blacked out at some point because the next thing she was aware of was waking up in the hospital with Pino by her side. She was informed that at this time she wasn't showing any signs for long-term physical damage but they were still running tests to confirm. She was released from the hospital then questioned by the police before she was free to go home. She wasn't able to be very helpful which was beyond frustrating but at least the police were willing to finish their questioning in the morning. They had enough information to start their investigation especially since Pino was the one to save her so he had seen more than she.

Throughout the entire experience Pino held her hand or kept his arm around her, not leaving her or letting go until she was safely back in her apartment. For that, Emma was extremely grateful as she was too shaken by the recent events. She needed to rely on something to help her understand what happened. She couldn't think clearly enough to wonder why he was there or how he found her, she was just thankful for the familiar face to comfort her. Inside and away from everyone else Emma broke; she poured all her emotions into Pino's shoulder as he patiently held her. After a while tears turned bitter and self-deprecating since she didn't know all the details about what had been done to her so that she could be distressed accordingly.

Pinocchio stroked her hair as she began to calm while he tried to focus on Emma now instead of the outrage and still simmering anger he felt when he found her being attacked by thugs who weren't even worthy enough to lick her boot. Never before had Pinocchio been more afraid of losing her and for once his fear had nothing to do with his duty to get her to accept her destiny. He was in love with her, madly in love and he wanted to spend the rest of his life by her side. He wanted to marry her, save their land together, and have their happily ever afters together.

Neither was sure who kissed whom first, nor who deepened the kiss but soon Emma and Pinocchio found themselves in bed clinging to and comforting each other through the night.

The next morning Emma awoke feeling better and more relaxed than she had last night although a bit confused. She took a moment to observe her surroundings before she smiled embarrassingly as she remembered what she and Pino had done the night before. She raised her arm to touch him as she buried herself closer into him.

"Good morning Emma" Pino greeted, softly pressing a kiss to her cheek that made her forget to ask him about the dark roots she just saw beneath his red hair.

"Mmm, morning Pino," she replied as she returned the kiss.

There was a short, starting to get awkward pause between them before Pinocchio broke it. "Emma, I love you..." he paused to gage her reaction before he continued.

"It's about time you admitted it" she started wryly before continuing in a more sincere tone, "I love you too."

Pinocchio beamed; "Great! Because I want to be with you forever, side by side no matter what troubles come our way. We will be able to overcome everything together."

"Careful Pino," she teased though her tone was a bit apprehensive because he seemed so earnest in his declarations. "It sounds like you want to marry me-"

"And live happily ever after." he finished for her happily.

"But that's far too soon!" Emma protested abruptly sitting up "what happened with that whole thing you were going on about us being 'inappropriate'? Someone doesn't just change his mind from _that_ to _this_ overnight." She paused, "Is this because of the attack? Because the last thing I would want from you is pity. I've survived for years on my own; one attack doesn't suddenly make me incapable of taking care of myself." Emma stroked Pino's cheek gently to soften the blow from her rejection while her eyes bore into his pleading with him to understand. "I can't go running for someone else to protect me from life any time I have a setback or get hurt Pino. Not even you."

"You're right Emma, this isn't a decision I made overnight; I've been thinking about it for a long time." He held her hand to his cheek and returned her gaze, "I'm not asking because of the attack or because I think you need me to protect you, I'm asking because I genuinely love you and I don't want to deny my feelings for you anymore."

"Oh, wow," she shifted away from him now becoming uncomfortable and allowed her hand to slip from his hold. "But marriage Pino? That's a bit step I'm not sure we're ready for. Besides you how would even work? We live in different states; you love your job so I wouldn't ask you to give that up, and I just started here so I'm not ready to give that up."

"Really? After what's happened!" he was incredulous. Then sensing he said something to offend her, he tried a different tactic. "I understand if you're scared…" Emma was about to reiterate that she doesn't run from problems when scared but stopped with the realisation that it was exactly what she was doing. Emma sighed "Look there will probably be a trial or something because of the attack, why don't we just put this whole discussion on hold until after?"

* * *

**2521 words**

**AN:** Actually I did search the internet to find a non-perverted explanation for why siblings would fall in love with each other and I stopped searching once I found an answer since I wasn't going into depth with it. I was only looking for a reason for Pinocchio to invalidate his feelings for Emma therefore I ask for forgiveness if that part of this chapter offended anyone.

**AN2:** I must admit I started thinking of Baelfire by the time I was writing this chapter but I wasn't sure where I wanted him in the story (if I could fit him in at all). I found myself leaning towards the P.I. being Baelfire but since at the time I didn't know anything about him as an adult, I just tried to make the P.I. seem like Rumpelstiltskin under the assumption that father and son can't help behaving a bit like each other. Later on I found out about Neal so I thought I could modify the story (hence the cute thief reference) but that didn't work.

**AN3:** I don't know if you can tell but I'm not comfortable with writing relationship scenes. I strongly believe that the desire to avoid those types of scenes for as long as possible is the reason this story went on for so much longer than the one chapter I originally thought this idea would take.


	15. Chapter 15

Surprisingly, the case was taking much longer than expected; the defense attorney claimed that Emma had flirted with his client throughout the evening and therefore mislead his client into thinking that the activity between the two had been consensual. He further used the fine she received for underage drinking and her fake ID as evidence against her character and her credibility. The prosecutor tried to disprove the claim of dishonesty by putting emphasis on her record as a security guard and the screening which included a clear background check however he privately told them that he didn't think the trial was going well.

During the whole ordeal Pinocchio was only able to get off from work for the court dates though he was also trying to get a transfer to something in Phoenix. After hearing what the prosecutor said Pinocchio decided to be proactive in helping Emma which meant: "How much of a discount do your frequent clients get?" Pinocchio asked in lieu of a greeting.

"Somehow I _knew_ I would see you again" Blaze replied feigning surprise at the accuracy of his prediction, "Though we really ought to work on your manners."

"So sorry, 'Hi, how are you?' How much will it cost to be a frequent client?" Pinocchio said sarcastically.

August's sarcastic remarks made Blaze chuckle to himself "I am quite well thank you for asking" Blaze replied, purposely ignoring August's question. "And I told you, since we're going to be seeing each other more often, you should call me Blaze."

August waved his hand dismissively. "_Well…_" Pinocchio prompted.

"Well what?" Blaze answered with a smirk that ruined his clueless act.

Pinocchio sighed in defeat "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to leave Emma alone." He stated seriously and without a hint of mirth remaining. "This obsession you have with her has got to end. It isn't healthy for either of you and she's been through enough without needing to add your psychosis to her list of problems. I have your records remember? You're not mentally well enough to provide Emma with the safety she will need."

"First of all, it's not an obsession," Blaze rolled his eyes, "and _second of all_" Pinocchio continued louder and angrier, "I'm _not_ going to _abandon_ Emma when she needs me most. Look at the mess we have because of what I did the first time; I'm not going to let this happen again!"

"How touching" Blaze sneered. "She had been doing fine without you for years. The only thing you've ever done in her life was cause her pain and if you weren't being so selfish you would have seen that a long time ago. It's time for you to stop being scared of real life. Grow up and let her go. Don't you think she deserves to be happy for once?"

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" Pinocchio felt wounded; everything he had worked for his whole life was wasted. Blaze saw August's expression and his anger deflated.

"I just hate seeing good talent going to waste; and she's too resourceful to squander her skills figuring out then fulfill your fantasy life."

"What should I do then?" He asked verging on helplessness "I can't just leave and forget as if she ever existed; that's not an option. She needs someone to look out for her."

"Well… I _was_ thinking that she would make a good apprentice." Blaze thought aloud, "that way, she would have steady employment where I could watch over her and for a fee, provide you with regular updates." Pinocchio rolled his eyes; of course the guy would be doing this for money and not out of the goodness of his heart. He should have known by now the only thing people of this land cared about was money. "It's a win, win, win," Blaze encouraged.

Pinocchio felt lost but decided to trust Blaze's greed. He reminded himself that the guy was highly recommended and he did excellent work. 'Maybe his personality flaws are shown only to me because he doesn't like me,' Pinocchio reasoned. 'He seems okay with Emma, he will probably treat her better than he treats me.' "Okay," Pinocchio sighed "you have a deal."

"Excellent!" The other man crowed getting back to his usual demeanor as he reached over to shake Pinocchio's outstretched hand "a pleasure doing business with you, as always". When he saw that August was reluctant to leave he asked "Is there anything else for which you will be requiring my services?"

"Actually, yes" Pinocchio replied "I want to know everything there is to know about the _beasts_ that attacked Emma. I want to make sure that they can never go near her (or anyone else they would hurt) ever again."

"Well now, that's a pretty big order…" the P.I. started as he walked up to closely look August in the face.

"I don't care about the cost I just want it done. This is for Emma" Pinocchio demanded.

After a pause where the P.I. seemed to find what he was looking for in August's expression he agreed. "Alright then, I'll see what I can do."

A few weeks later and to Pinocchio's horror, there had been a terrible misunderstanding. Pinocchio had returned to Blaze's office to pick up the background reports of the thugs he was certain he had requested. Instead, what he was told were lists of all the "bad luck" the thugs have had happen to them since Pinocchio's last meeting. In many of the cases the bad luck culminated in the thugs losing their jobs due to some controversy or to cover various scandals, their relationships being ruined, or their death at the hand of someone they had betrayed in the past suddenly and mysteriously finding out where they were hidden.

Pinocchio already assumed that they had done bad things in the past despite what the prosecution said they could find. He was going to turnover whatever Blaze found to either the police or the prosecution to help Emma's case by proving the thugs weren't as good as the prosecution pretended they were. Therefore Pinocchio was a bit impressed by what Blaze was able to accomplish but he would have been more impressed if he wasn't now part of a conspiracy to commit murder.

"No you're not; you had nothing to do with what happened to them, not even indirectly. It was their own actions that caused what had happened to them. You had no involvement." Blaze explained.

"But nothing would have happened to them if you hadn't been involved and you were only involved because I asked it of you."Pinocchio bemoaned.

"You're right," Blaze said suddenly realizing something, "This can all be traced back to you far more easily than me. You're emotionally involved and therefore have ample motive whereas I am just random third party. You might want to consider separating yourself from this case as much as you possibly can before you get on the police's radar and make things worse for Emma."

"Emma wasn't involved in this; the police can't charge her with anything." August started hotly.

"Oh I wasn't suggesting from a legal perspective; just imagine how Emma will feel when she finds out that her boyfriend, the one person she thought she could rely on and trust to be a good guy, can no longer be part of her case because he's on trial for conspiracy to commit murder."

"But I had no idea-"

"Imagine the despair of knowing that during the worst moments of her life she still has no one to turn to because once again you've managed to get yourself separated from her. Surely that bothers you more than the prison time doesn't it?"

August sighed in defeat as he nodded once before resignedly asking "what should I do".

"Like I said, stay off their radar... You can start by leaving this office and letting me be the liaison between you and Emma for now."

Pinocchio nodded and left the room and money he owed too caught up in his own thoughts to think of anything else clearly but one thing 'I'll keep my distance (for now) but sooner or later I have got to see Emma again.'

* * *

**1373 words**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Throughout this story I've tried to avoid giving characters names unless that character had a big role in the story because I know that I'm terrible with finding a name for a character that has meaning. (For example I came up with 'Blaze' because I was thinking Baelfire = B (name) + (something to do with) fire = Blaze.) Anyway I'm breaking that rule for this last chapter thanks to a semi-in-depth read through the Wikipedia article on the original Pinocchio story by Carlo Collodi. (It's semi-in-depth mainly because I later figured out that some characters I made girls based off of their name were supposed to be boys...oops. It was too late to change my mind by that point though so I think I made someone who was originally a girl into a boy instead; not sure if a name modification counts…is Judy a boy's name in Italy?)

Enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy this last chapter and that this story hasn't been a waste of your time. Thank you all for sticking with it this long; it's my first multi-chaptered fanfiction and I didn't know if I would complete it or not even though the idea was fully formed (just lacking the details) for a year now (from the end of season 1). Okay I'm still rambling.

* * *

Pinocchio was in the court house the day Emma was released, partially hidden away so that he would be able to see her without her being able to see him. So intent was he on trying to be unnoticed by her that he nearly jumped when he heard someone call his name. Pinocchio was in the midst of turning to see who was calling him when he came face-to- heavily made up face of a woman not much older than himself.

The strange woman stared into his face as her companions grew closer. "August, it is you!" She nearly squealed from delight, "Why didn't you answer when we called? I hope you haven't forgotten about us." She asked him, allowing her voice to take on a mock-hurt tone as she finished.

Pinocchio took a step back in confusion looking wildly between the three ladies before he caught sight of Emma glaring at him and he cringed.

"What's wrong August?" The oldest of the three asked, having noticed his movement. She followed where he had being looking to see the angry blond as she turned away from them to walk briskly out of the building. "Who is-"

"She looked _angry_, what did you do to her?" The youngest of the three interrupted sharply.

Pinocchio shook his head chagrinned (by the whole mess he's made of his relationship with Emma) to focus on the ladies in front of him. However the moment he had shaken his head, the youngest of the three had taken off -under the impression that August was refusing to tell them- towards Emma. The youngest was quickly followed by the first girl with an angry shout of "get back here".

"Come on August" the eldest sighed as she walked after them as if this was their normal behaviour Pinocchio thought. Since he had nothing else to do, he followed hoping at least to find out how they knew him.

Within moments the other two were trotting towards them, looking smug and eager to speak. "Punch speaks first" the eldest ordered after a moment to decide. Pinocchio furrowed his brow, he could recognize the nickname.

"But Rosaura" the other started, "you're only rewarding her."

"Punch ran first and she would only interrupt you if you spoke first anyway" Rosaura explained. Harley pouted.

"Her name is Emma Swan" Punch announced excitedly. _'Oh yeah, I definitely remember her now,'_ Pinocchio thought. _'There was no way I could forget that high-pitched reed-like sound her voice made when she was excited. Apparently she never grew out of it.'_

Pinocchio then looked at the other two girls critically. The older one, Rosaura, look just as intimidating now with all her make-up, jewellery, and stylish clothes as she did in her hand-me-down ill-fitting clothes when she would stubbornly try to look her best for any new foster parent, or whenever she was trying to manipulate a stranger during that month they were all on the street.

Harley still seemed to favour wearing bright colours, although now her clothes were more form-fitting and lacked the patchwork quality of clothes needing to be adjusted to her still small frame.

"Hello..." Punch drawled, snapping her fingers in his face and waving her hands until he finally seemed to be aware of her presence. "I know they're _so-o-o_ pretty to look at..." she said with a frown and an eye roll, "but can you stop gawking long enough to answer me? Who... is... she? How do you know her, and if you can still hear me, why is she so mad at you? All she said to me was to mind my own business."

"She said it's _none_ of your business," Harley preened, "and she's that baby August obsessed over after we escaped the foster home together. Isn't she" Harley stated more than asked. At his nod, Harley's voice became more compassionate, though her following words weren't; "so you found her and she hates you for abandoning her, just like you feared."

"Well that's not nice" Punch interjected.

Before she could clarify who she was referring to, Pinocchio stopped any further conversation with "There's a lot of history between us that I don't want to talk about."

Rosaura, who at some point had put her hand on his shoulder in sympathy, pulled Pinocchio into a hug for a moment. "Girls we're going to be late for the hearing. We can catch up with August on our way to picking up Romeo from rehab."

"Wait what?" Pinocchio asked, even as he kept pace with them to one of the courtrooms. He was pulled from his own depressing thoughts by the news of his oldest friend in this world. "Why is Romeo in rehab?"

"Things haven't been going so smoothly for us since we last saw you August dear." Rosaura started, "the girls and I were lucky I guess..." at Harley's derisive snort Rosaura amended "-to end up in one home together. The boys got bounced around so much they eventually ran off."

"No one wants a foster boy if he's going to cause even the _tiniest_ bit of trouble." Punch muttered under her breath.

"She and Jude got really close while he was her supplier. They were going to run away together before he died in a gang related shooting. Alexander and Travers are dead too." Harley whispered to August in explanation.

"We hadn't heard from Romeo in so long we thought he was dead too until he called us because he needed to have someone to pick him up from rehab and make sure he doesn't fall back to his old habits." Rosaura continued as if she had meant to be interrupted all along. "His foster parents were okay but he took each death pretty hard and became too much for the parents to handle. According to him rehab was the only thing keeping him from becoming homeless and he doesn't want to face his fosters again until he can pay them back for all the money they sacrificed to try to help him get better during that time."

* * *

With what remained of their group back together again, they helped each other get back on their feet and into better social standing while they formed something of a family. They relied on each other too much for Pinocchio to leave even if he had somewhere else to go.

Pinocchio soon found out that Romeo's foster family were going through a rough economical period and were barely able to support themselves and him so he was convinced that they would be better off without him. The girls on the other hand had been drafted into sexual slavery courtesy of their foster father and while Punch and Harley turned to drugs and drinking with older men respectively, to handle their emotional pain Rosaura detached herself from reality.

Rosaura was the pretty one (their foster father, Mangiafuoco Stromboli, took pride in her looks) and as such she was expected to keep herself looking beautiful at all times which she couldn't do if she was discovered to be on drugs all the time. Punch had been the cute one and therefore used in child porn then barely legal videos before she started causing too much trouble after Jude died that she was considered by Stromboli to be almost as bad as Harley. Harley had always been the feisty one and therefore had been given the tougher Johns; the one's that Stromboli worried would mar Rosaura's beauty.

Despite all this, their foster father had shown them just enough kindness at times that they could almost underplay what he made them do because the alternative seemed to be so much worse. Every bit of bad news they heard about the people they knew who didn't survive the foster system or leaving it convinced them that they were better off where they were than anywhere else.

* * *

It took years of them bonding through appropriate family interaction and several adventures in far off lands before they seemed to be healing from the damage done to them in childhood. During this time Pinocchio thought of Emma less often as helping his new family was easier than trying to figure out how to help Emma.

The only last real effort he could remember regarding Emma and ensuring that she could one day fulfill her destiny was to ask Blaze to deliver Emma's baby to someone in Storybrooke. It was a town Pinocchio recalled as having zero crime but he couldn't write an article about it because it also had zero tourist appeal (not even to other mayors who would want to know how to bring down their city's own crime rate). If Storybrooke hadn't left such a strange and unidentifiable impression on Pinocchio, he doubted he would think to suggest it while his mind was still in a state of shock from the news that he was possibly the father of Emma's son (and while Blaze was grumbling something about 'should have expected a request like this when I picked _Stork_ as a last name').

The makeshift family truly told each other everything, even Pinocchio's deepest secret, and they supported each other entirely. Therefore it was little surprise to any of them when one day Pinocchio told them he had to leave. Pinocchio only had to tell them what he found when he awoke for them to understand and wish him the best of luck. At 8:15 that morning his left big toe had reverted to wood.

**-Done-**

* * *

**1578 words**


End file.
